Clockwork Heart
by RoksanaLyasin
Summary: Tony Stark thinks he's the only hero protecting the city until he meets the Alchemist. Determined to clean up the streets, Aviana's title is a legend among criminal scum. She has nothing left to lose in her fight against her former employer, a global company bent on selling her work to the highest bidder, not until Tony insists on helping her. M for violence, mature themes. Tony/OC
1. Chapter 1 - Catalyst

CLOCKWORK HEART

ONE

CATALYST

Tony Stark was only out to enjoy the night. The stars were bright above his head as he flew beneath them. He blocked out Jarvis as the AI prattled in his ear about the new navigation system in his usual pompous accent. All Tony wanted to do was fly, to revel in the feeling of sailing so high above the earth. He wondered if he should switch the accent for a new flavour, French maybe, or even Southern for something different. He laughed to himself at the thoughts.

'I trust that you're fascinated by these facts, Sir.'

 _Oh, was that exasperation in Jarvis's tone?_

'Absolutely Jarvis, completely and positively captivated. Now, let's focus on the movement on the docks.'

'Of course, Sir.'

 _Yes, definitely exasperation._

He flew lower to circle quietly overhead, just above the cloud line. He focused on the movement, watching as the men faced each other. There were two sides: all of the men were standing with their arms crossed in a stand off as the two leaders talked. Behind one group he saw numerous crates, the usual shipping markings stamped and painted all over, but he guessed that they weren't exchanging imported stuffed toys.

'What do you think Jarvis? Should we take a closer look?'

Before his companion could answer he dropped carefully to the ground, just out of sight in an alley between two old warehouses. He could hear their voices even from the alleyway, their conversation amplified in the suit until it filled his ears as if he were standing in the thick of it. He peeked around the corner, still hidden in shadows. He needed to see who was talking, to match voices to faces.

'The money, Davis,' the leader to the left said, his jaw set, his dark eyes hardened with frustration, 'where is it?'

'Coming,' Davis said, a smirk on his thin lips, 'as soon as you show me the product, I show you the cash. Now, give me a look Gregor, so we can wrap up this transaction already.'

Gregor pursed his lips before he turned to walk to the first crate. As he took a pry bar from one of his cronies Tony scanned the faces of the groups, seeing only hardened expressions and thick muscles. Jarvis documented each and every face easily: most of the men were bald or wearing beanies, except for one. He stood on the buying side, right at the back with a hood over his head. His was the only face that was concealed.

Tony looked for visible weapons. Some had their guns tucked into the backs of their pants or strapped into slings. None of the men bothering to conceal their pieces except for the mysterious one with the hood, though Tony assumed he would still be armed. Wearing a baggy jumper and track pants it was likely that he had a gun or a knife concealed somewhere out of sight.

The wood of the crate cracked under the force of the pry bar and the side fell open. Tony watched as a few poorly secured semi-automatics slid out, toppling onto the concrete.

 _Definitely not imported stuffed toys._

The worst part was that he recognised each and every piece, knew all of their names and models. He knew that they should have only been available to the United States military, yet they had fallen into the hands of thugs. He had seen it too many times, had dealt with it too many times, and he knew that as long as he lived he would fight to stop his weapons falling into the wrong hands.

Tony stepped forward. It was time to intervene and stop the deal. Yes, there were fourteen men in total when he combined the two groups, but it would be a walk in the park to take out their weapons, and he was in the mood for a brawl. He was Iron Man and in his suit he felt invincible; no one could hurt him.

Well, not easily.

'Wait, Sir.'

Tony rolled his eyes but paused in the shadows. The AI could have seriously poor timing.

'What now Jarvis?'

'The hooded man is going for something in his jacket pockets.'

'And I'm stopping because?'

'Well, I don't think it's a gun.'

Tony watched as the man pulled his hands from the pockets, a metallic flash dancing from the tips of his fingers before he reached for the men in front of him, a cry escaping their lips when he placed his hands on their shoulders. They shot forward, crashing into the other men, causing the mob to fall like dominos, a tactic that was as effective as it was amusing.

The group that had been unloading the weapons from the crate turned, drawn by the cries of the other men. Gregor swore as he pulled a weapon from the back of his jeans. The other's copied his action, all drawing heavy pistols from wherever they had them stashed. Tony got ready to step forward and intervene, but a burst of white light shot from the hooded man's fingertips like a shockwave, their weapons flying from their grasps before they exploded above their heads.

The dust rained down, white hot metal scalding the men as they shielded their faces, but they were not defeated.

Yet.

The men who had avoided the worst of the shrapnel lunged forward with fists at the ready. The hooded man easily ducked under their heavy swings and avoided their attacks, tossing them like they were ragdolls despite seeming so much smaller than his opponents.

Tony leant against the warehouse wall, watching, wondering how the hooded man – maybe even just a boy with such a small stature – could fight so easily. How could he be so small yet so strong?

How was he using the metallic fingertips?

Soon, all but Davis and Gregor were writhing on the ground in pain, the rest fortunate enough to be unconscious after the skirmish. The two stood on either side of the hooded man, sweat tracking down their temples as they looked around at the destruction he had wrought. Their cronies would be no help to them now.

'Who the fuck are you?' Gregor asked, his jaw no longer set, his eyes no longer hard or intimidating.

The hooded man stood silently between them, a foreboding air drifting over the dock. He reached slowly for his jacket, unzipping it, the air becoming tense at the subtle movements. Tony's, Davis's, and Gregor's eyes widened as the jacket was dropped to the ground, revealing a metallic mask and a black leather jacket moulded to a slim waist and shapely curves. A gulp worked Tony's throat as they reached for the loose track pants, the material disintegrating in a rush of fire ignited by sparks from the metallic fingertips. As the light and smoke faded, slim and shapely legs bound in leather were revealed.

'Jarvis,' he said, having to clear his throat as he watched sparks dance between the metal fingertips, 'that's… that's not a man.'

'Indeed, Sir.'

Tony stepped forward as the two brutes stared. He walked with sure steps towards the three as they faced off. He was not quiet or careful with the footsteps that echoed off the concrete. All three looked his way, the thugs' eyes shooting wide when they saw him. One even stumbled backwards, glancing to the other as if to say ' _take him, leave me_ ' as Tony advanced.

'It must be pretty embarrassing to have your asses kicked by a girl,' he said, voice distorted as it sounded through his suit. He stopped a few metres away, kicking one of the unconscious men aside nonchalantly, only gentle enough to leave him with no broken bones. 'Want to regain some of your dignity and have your asses kicked by me? You might even make the news.'

'Iron Man,' Davis muttered, eyes darting as he looked for an escape, taking a step back.

Tony brought his hand up to display the repulsor, a high-pitched sound filling the air as he charged it with power, ready to send a blast at Davis.

'Please man,' Davis said putting his hands up, 'just take me to the cops. I'll go quiet, just don't shoot me with that thing.'

Beneath the mask of his suit he smirked, shrugging as he said, 'it's just easier to carry criminals when they're unconscious. They flail less.'

The woman dropped suddenly, sweeping their feet out from under them, Davis and Gregor hitting the concrete with a solid thud and a cry before she stood up again. Tony could feel her stare scalding him through the suit even though her eyes were barely visible beneath the moulded metal of her mask.

'I'm sorry, I'm not so used to a woman of so few words,' he said, 'but if you don't want to talk, maybe you could just toss me on my back like you did those men? You have to buy me a drink first though.'

She tilted her head, the metal on her fingertips singing as she rubbed them together, sparks flying with the slow circular motion. She remained silent, watching every minute move he made with a cold calculation that sent chills down his spine.

'So, you use electricity. Feel like explaining that to me?'

Still silence filled the docks but for the occasional moan from one of the downed men.

'You really don't talk much.'

He heard a laugh, the sound so very feminine and clear despite the mask that covered her face, moulded to her features, the shine of the metal obscuring them as it reflected the world surrounding her. She took a step back, the metal continuing to sing at her fingertips as she uttered one word: 'Duck.'

'Wh-?' Tony cried out as he was thrown backwards, the concrete cracking as he landed. He pushed up on his elbows just in time to see her step away from a beam of light as one of Gregor's cronies fired at her. Still she was rubbing her fingertips together but the singing of the metal was drowned out by the crackling of the bolts that flew from the weapon.

A new weapon of his design.

'Get out of the way!' he called, watching as she dropped beneath the beam, barely avoiding it as she advanced on the man. He took a chance, charging his repulsors to send a blast to knock the man backwards. Another of the cronies had caught onto the idea and as Tony charged another blast he knew that he would be too late. He shouted a warning but she seemed to ignore it, simply standing there as electricity shot from the weapon. She turned towards it, even opened her jacket as the white beam flowed into her. Sparks danced between her fingertips and on her chest, over every inch of her visible skin as her chest glowed. She absorbed every spark, taking it even as she reached beneath the sleeve of the jacket to her wrist.

The beam stopped and the man stared at her, frozen in place as his jaw dropped. Finally he stumbled back, the weapon clattering to the ground as words of prayer fell from his lips, a name following that definitely quirked Tony's interest.

 _The Alchemist_.

She held her hand up, twirling something silver on the metal tip of her finger, the metal tip that had become a point. She flicked it into the air and caught it between her middle and fore fingers, a laugh sounding from beneath the hood as the throwing star glowed menacingly.

'Thanks for the recharge.'

She threw the star at the man's feet and a burst of light flashed before him, the crony falling back with the shockwave of the explosion. She glanced over her shoulder, catching Tony's gaze as another laugh sounded.

'Later, Stark.'

She turned, picking up the heavy jacket she had discarded earlier to pull it on, zipping it before she flicked the hood up. He watched as the metal on her fingertips rolled up her fingers, turning to rings as she walked away. Tony stepped forward, preparing to go after her, but Jarvis's voice sounded at his ear.

'Sir, I strongly suggest that you tie the men up and notify the police.'

Tony gritted his teeth, wanting to ignore Jarvis, to follow her and find out how she had survived the blast of electricity from the gun, one he had designed, one he knew could fry a person from twenty feet. Yes, he should have been trying to figure out how Gregor had gotten a hold of them in the first place, but all he could think of was whether there had been any truth in what that man had said.

 _Alchemist._

Tony had heard whisperings from the criminals he'd taken down recently about a vigilante, one they had called the Alchemist. He'd thought they were just rumours, little ghost stories that he always heard exchanged between the scum of the city to scare the newbie criminals. Maybe there was truth to the stories, ones that ranged from intriguing to ridiculous. Some he had heard spoke of the Alchemist's ability to morph metal. Others, of exploding stars just like the one she had thrown.

Funny… he had never considered that the Alchemist could be a woman: all the criminals had said it was a man. Though, he certainly wasn't surprised, not when most men, especially ones who prided themselves on being tough, would never admit that they had had their asses kicked by a girl as petit as her, whether she was using electricity to fight or not. What a funny world. Tony saw it as a privilege to fight beside the women he knew, whether literally in the case of the Black Widow, or simply in the world of business as he did with Pepper. He also knew that, for the most part, when he pitted himself against them, he would lose. He had no problem with that: he put it down to being assured of his masculinity, ass kicked or not.

'Okay Jarvis,' he finally said with a heavy sigh, 'make the call.'

* * *

She couldn't help the smile on her lips as she walked away from another successful bust, the air tingling with electricity as a storm rolled over the city. Still, as she smiled she was surprised at the flash of excitement that went through her at her first face to face encounter with Iron Man. Considering all she had been doing, she was surprised that she had never seen him in person before, but then, he usually did go after the bigger fish. She may have been in hiding, but she wasn't living in isolation. She had watched the news, watched as he brought a new era of peace into the world after his little announcement.

So, if he was so hell bent on making the world a better place, why was the city such a cesspool of crime?

Still, it was getting better. Slowly she was seeing fewer major weapons and drug deals, and cons, though she knew there was no way to phase out crime completely. She would keep fighting because if she could just make the city better, safer, maybe she could work her way up to taking out the men she truly wanted to destroy.

She turned down an alley, pretending not to hear the jets above her head even as she flexed her fingers, preparing to morph the rings on her fingers into tips as she heard him drop lower. She cracked her knuckles, unable to ignore the twitch of anger. It was one thing to encounter him by chance, but the fact that he had the balls to follow her tore at her nerves. She did not take well to being followed, not when she knew her old bosses still had people hunting her, not when in this very alley – before she had discovered her abilities – men had tried to take her dignity and her life.

She heard him touch down behind her in the rain, silent but for the light clunk of metal on the pavement. If she hadn't trained herself so carefully to notice any sound that seemed out of place she might not have heard it in the pelting rain that had started to fall after she'd left the docks, the storm churning above her. Despite his quiet steps, she knew that he was nearing. She could feel him, feel the power radiating from his suit.

She tried to block the memories, tried to ignore the tingling on her spine, but she was forced back into the past to the nights two years ago when she had learned just how dangerous the city could be, and just how powerful she could become. Images rocketed through her, fuelling her anger.

As soon as the first clap of thunder rolled overhead she turned, the rings rolling to coat her fingertips as she reached into her left sleeve and gripped one of the nails that was hooked in the leather. Electricity sparked and she threw the nail, knowing that Stark would be smirking in his suit, thinking that nothing could harm him as Iron Man.

How wrong he was.

Before the clap was silenced the explosion tore through the alley. She heard his cry of surprise through the suit as he was knocked backwards, only just retaining his balance as his feet dragged over the concrete. She reached into her sleeve again and light danced over her fingertips as she charged the metal and sent it to Stark. His arms shot up, crossing over his face to defend himself. His stance widened as the blow hit him and this time he wasn't forced back as far, his feet scraping only inches.

She watched him as he lowered his arms, twisting, seemingly surprised by the scratches on his suit. Beneath the mask she smirked.

'You know, I don't think your title as a ladies man suits you,' she said, dropping her hands to her sides, the metal on her fingers singing as she rubbed them in that circular motion that made sparks fly.

'Funny, I've always thought that it suited me pretty well,' he said, ignoring the scalding that Jarvis was giving him up one side and down the other for following her, his pompous accent grating on his nerves.

For the thousandth time, Tony wished he hadn't created Jarvis to be so intelligent.

Another laugh sounded, still so feminine and clear though she wore the mask. 'No, no, I'm thinking you need something new. Something that suits you better,' she said, letting the electricity in the air fill her as more lightning struck, the thunder louder as the storm neared. 'How about Stark the Stalker? I think it's perfect, considering the fact that you're stalking me.'

'I wasn't stalking you, I was just–'

His arms shot up just in time to defend himself from another nail as she sent it sailing straight at his eye, the flash nearly blinding him as thunder clapped above, covering the boom of the explosion.

'Why did you follow me?' she snarled, tossing another nail, advancing on him though he towered above her. She kept moving, throwing the nails as the storm above raged, the lightning fuelling her as electricity sparked through the air. He blocked the explosions, moving back with each hit until he brought his hand up to charge the repulsor.

'I don't want to,' he said, the white disc shining through the darkness of the alley, 'but I will if I have to.'

She paused, nails between her middle and forefingers, waiting for their spark.

'Tell me why you followed me and I'll stop throwing the nails,' she said, letting electricity dance over her skin, the crack of the volts sizzling in the air as more strikes from above thundered down. She absorbed the energy, feeling the storm rage closer. What she received from lightning was unlike the strength she could take form any other source, and she hoped that the storm would be directly above her soon, the strikes hitting the ground at her feet to fuel her with the purest form of electricity.

He did not drop his hand, the repulsor still charged and ready.

'I was curious,' he admitted with a contained shrug, 'can't I be curious?'

'Not in my world.'

She leapt forward, the nails shooting ahead of her. As he shielded himself from the explosion she ducked beneath his arm, grabbing his bicep to swing onto his back. He reached for her, struggling in the suit, but she held on tight as she pressed her hand against the neck, electricity dancing over her skin before a shockwave shot from her fingertips. She hoisted herself higher on his suit, using the leverage she gained by standing on his hips to flip backwards, distancing herself from him as he reached to his helmet.

She watched as sparks ignited from the neck, laughter bubbling from her chest.

'Having a little trouble, Stark?' she asked, 'Maybe a few technical difficulties?'

He turned to her, the golden mask of his suit no longer shielding his face from view. He quirked an eyebrow at her though she knew that he was angry: she could see the fires of irritation igniting in his gaze.

'Don't worry Stark,' she said, 'I just shorted your systems. They'll be back up and running in about fifteen minutes. So, you sit tight, and hopefully no one will come down this alley looking for trouble or an autograph, otherwise you'll have to explain how Iron Man was so easily put out of commission.'

'Why are you so angry at me for following you?'

She shrugged, and he wondered if she was smirking as she asked, 'who said anything about being angry? I just thought I should teach you to have some manners.'

'You can hide behind that mask, but I know who you are,' he said.

She stiffened. 'You can't.'

He quirked an eyebrow in challenge. 'I also know that you're not just angry, you're scared. Why's that, Alchemist?'

She felt her muscles ease, glad that he was just talking about the name she had been given after starting as a vigilante, though the fact that he could sense she was scared pissed her off. She had trained herself so that her body was unreadable, had her mask so that no one could see the expressions on her face, meaning they had to rely on her voice, a voice that never wavered.

'Cute, Stark. Playing the Prince-Charming-and-Damsel-in-Distress card might work with those tooth-pick bimbos you call girls, but it takes a lot to make me distressed,' she said, 'you're nothing to fret over, not when you're life currently hangs in my hands.'

He stared at her, the slightest smile on his lips. 'You talk tough, but even behind that mask I know you're just a scared kid trying to fight the world.'

She reached into her sleeve, this time finding one of her throwing stars. Her forefinger turned to a point, the metal singing as the star spun in a blur of silver and white as electricity charged through it. She threw it at Stark, watching as he brought his hands up to shield his face from another explosion, one that never came.

He cracked his eyes open, glancing to look at his arms and seeing nothing. He reached up, starting when his glove tapped against the metal of the star, his eyes wide as he asked, 'how the hell did you do that?'

Beneath the mask she smirked. 'As if I'd tell you all of my secrets,' she said, 'however, you might want to know that you have about fifteen minutes until that explodes, and if the nail was bad… well, I'm sure you can imagine the damage that star would do. So, as soon as your suit is back up and running, instead of stalking me, you might want to rush home and figure out a way to get rid of it.'

He quirked an eyebrow at her again, that wickedly challenging look in his eyes that said he was about to do something stupid, her thoughts proving correct as he reached for it.

'I wouldn't do that, Stark,' she said.

'Why's that? Are you worried I'll cut myself?'

Beneath the mask she smiled. 'No, but to get that star out you have to drag it from metal.' She rubbed her fingers in that circular motion, electricity in the air as the storm came directly overhead, a bolt of lightning hitting behind her, though she didn't seem to suffer any of the effects. She just looked to the sky, the metal tips of her fingers singing as she walked forward. She stopped only a foot away and he reached for her, but she blocked his arm with a shockwave, giving him a warning look before she reached up, running her fingers over his stubbled cheeks, the electricity tickling his skin as confusion danced in his gaze. 'One spark, Tony, and you can say goodbye to that handsome face of yours.'

'This makes it official,' he said, savouring the tingle that lingered on his cheek from her touch as her compliment played through his mind, 'no woman, even when mad at me, can resist my charms.'

She laughed, stepping back, holding her hand up so he could see the electricity that danced on her skin, a warning that he stay in place.

'And yet I've left you with a possible death sentence rather than a happy ending.'

She waltzed right past him, knowing that as long as electricity danced on her skin and his suit was malfunctioning, he would not dare follow. As soon as she was out of sight she picked up her pace, breaking into a run as she weaved through back alleys, the metal fingertips morphing to rings once again. She listened carefully, straining to pick up the sounds of his flight if he tried to follow her, but only the usual sounds of the city met her ears.

She reached her apartment, the same one that had been her home for the last two years since the untimely beginning of her new life. She stepped inside, locking the door behind her before she went to her room, taking off the hooded jacket before she removed her mask to place it on the bedside table. She traced the formed metal, following the contours before she went to the bathroom, looking forward to a long hot shower before bed.

Even if she wasn't tired, even if the storm that raged over her apartment was still filling her with energy, she knew that sleep would help her heart absorb the electricity better. She would be stronger tomorrow, and after work she would return to the streets, hoping to edge closer to the men who had destroyed her, hoping that Tony Stark would forget her.

* * *

His suit had been fine just as she had said, Jarvis once again prattling in his ear. Well, more accurately scalding him. He had quickly returned home, trying to ignore Jarvis's voice when the AI became frantic. Tony had explained the predicament of the throwing star, the worried tone quite a feat for the artificial intelligence that was so prone to a snooty monotone.

He felt sweat break on his brow as he carefully extracted the throwing star, cringing every time metal squealed. As he pulled the shining metal from his suit he couldn't help but wonder how she had managed to embed the star in his armour in the first place, considering that he had been hit by explosions that had barely left a mark. Still, a thought for later he decided as the star finally cleared. He rushed to the nearest window, hurling it out into the abyss of the night. For a moment, as he watched it flash in the moonlight, he thought she had been bluffing, but as the star began to fall to the sea it exploded in a great flash of light, Tony nearly falling backwards at the shock.

As his suit was removed he continued to ignore Jarvis, unable to drag his thoughts from the mysterious girl. She had laughed, yes, but he knew there was something off about it, something strained. She hid it well but he still knew that she was scared, just not of him, even if she had come through on her threat with the star. As Jarvis pointed out so kindly, she had also clearly demonstrated her lack of fear by _jumping on his back_.

So what _was_ she scared of?

Tony was a curious man. He always had been, but this was almost painful. He sat in a chair, a few computer screens before him displaying the news articles and rumblings of late that featured her, none of them showing pictures.

The Alchemist.

'She's going to drive me insane, Jarvis,' Tony admitted as he leant forward and scratched at his bearded chin.

'Must be the mask, Sir,' Jarvis said, sounding bored of the conversation. He was particularly sassy tonight. He kicked his feet up on the desk, leaning back in his chair.

'She took a hit of electricity from a weapon that has enough power in it to fry anyone or anything in its path and stood there, opening her arms to it like she enjoyed it,' he said, though he knew that only Jarvis and Butterfingers would pay any attention, 'then, in that alley when lightning was all around, she seemed to absorb it. Anyone else would have been thrown by that strike on the concrete or at the very least they would have been jolted by it.

Jarvis didn't respond this time as Tony stared at the screens, more and more articles scrolling over them. He grabbed one, enlarging it to read the descriptions that witnesses had provided, all varied greatly not only in appearance but also in abilities. With so much confusion could he really be so sure of her identity when she was just using electricity, and what might have been some morphing of metal? He could not be sure.

Either way, the girl was a puzzle, one that he desperately wanted to solve.

* * *

Next update: Wednesday the 26th of August.


	2. Chapter 2 - Secrets

TWO

SECRETS

He had to believe in coincidences. There was no other way to explain it, not when he stared down at an alley from his perch on a building, watching as she clashed with a group of four men. He, of course, had not been on the lookout for her for the last few days. He, of course, had not meant to follow her at all, but he had picked up on the sound of gunshots and, knowing there was trouble, he had gone to investigate. He had never thought that she would be there.

That he would see her again.

Despite the heavy leather coat she wore he knew that it was her by the occasional flash of metal visible beneath the hood when she dropped back to avoid a punch. The more he watched her the more he wanted to drop down and help her, to take out the four men that she battled. His instincts screamed at him to assist, but another part recognised something in her fight, her deliberately taunting moves and her seeming desire to lengthen the encounter.

A need to punish.

It was familiar to him. He had felt that desire before, had acted on it after he had come back from his imprisonment in that god forsaken desert. She had encountered these men before, had fought with them at another time and likely in another place, but her anger was not that of a vigilante who wanted to stop criminals.

It was personal.

He knew would not be able to fight himself for much longer, not when every shot that rang out came closer to hitting her. She dodged and even destroyed the bullets, sending the weapons of the men off course just before they squeezed the trigger with shockwaves, but one against four meant that the odds were already against her. It would only take one small mistake in her attack or her defence and the next bullet would find its target. She was a good fighter but if she did not finish off the men soon she would be defeated.

He could no longer hold himself back when one of the men behind her pushed himself up on shaking arms. He had been writhing on the ground, but he was moving now, standing, his hands reaching to clutch at his head as if to steady himself for a moment before he bent to pick up his gun.

Tony dropped from his perch, landing just behind the man as he checked his weapon for ammunition, his hands shaking as he took aim at her back. Tony reached out, tapping the man on the shoulder, his dark head swinging around before he stumbled backwards with a gasp of fright. He aimed at Tony and Tony raised his hands in what he hoped was a non-threatening gesture, the man hesitating for a moment, long enough for Tony to reach out and take the gun. He crushed it in his hand before reaching for the man, tossing him aside as he stalked towards the woman who he knew only as the Alchemist.

He stepped in front of her, repulsors charged to knock the group back. He took out two, charging another blast to knock the last man down, watching as they eventually scrambled up to sprint for the end of the alley.

A smirk crossed his lips but it was quickly wiped from his face. Tony was thrown forward with a cry, his suit scraping the concrete, sparks flying. Before he could stand he was hit by another shockwave, this one sending him crashing into a wall. He stood up, just raising his arms in time to block the nail she threw at him, the explosion rocking him back.

'What the hell are you doing?' he yelled as he blocked more and more of the nails, only to be thrown back by a third shockwave of electricity, one that had Jarvis warning him to tread lightly. He straightened to his full height and dropped his arms to his sides, defiant as he said, 'I just saved your life.'

'I didn't need saving. I am not some damsel in distress in need of a man, you imbecile!' she growled from beneath the mask, the first true sign of emotion he had ever heard. She looked around, her fingers curling, sparks flaring from her fisted hands as she yelled, 'you let them get away!'

She turned from him, sprinting for the end of the alley, obviously intent on following them. He shot forward, gripping her arms to halt her pursuit.

'I'm sure they've learned their lesson.'

'Those bastards just tried to attack a girl,' she said, struggling against his hold, 'they haven't learnt their lesson. Not yet.'

'Leave it to me. You may be strong, but you're not indestructible.'

'Neither are you.'

She dropped into a low crouch and he released her arms, not wanting to hurt her as she slipped between his legs. She stood, reaching out, but he knew what she intended and he turned to avoid her attack. She ducked, avoiding his grasp, so nimble that she was nearly a blur. She reached for a star, charging it as she sprinted past him. She threw it backwards and it hit just shy of his feet, shards of concrete battering him and filling the air with dust and smoke, clouding his vision. He looked through it, seeing the rough silhouette of her sprinting form disappearing around a corner.

He shot into the air, knowing that it would be silly to try and catch her on foot. He could run fast in his suit, but if he were to bump into anyone, to stumble over someone, they could be seriously injured. It would be easier and safer to track her from above, and it would be harder for her to lose him, as well as ease Jarvis's worries about him being mobbed by grateful people. He did not mind the thanks, but he wasn't doing this for recognition: he was doing it because he wanted the world – wanted the city that was his home – to be better.

He found her quickly, hovering above her as she easily weaved through the crowd. He was as quiet as possible but still people looked up, a little boy tugging at his mother's sleeve and pointing up in awe when he spotted Iron Man. He breezed past, moving ahead of her to find the men before he circled back. She was on the right path, carefully watching their every move as they stumbled through the crowd, two of them limping while the others took their injured comrades' weight, helping them run. All were bleeding, but the people they ran past did not seem to notice but for the occasional displeased protest as the group rushed forcefully through the crowds. The Alchemist was gaining on them, though, her lithe body devouring the distance between the men.

Her prey.

They ducked down an alley only to come face to face with a brick wall that towered before them, all turning slowly with fear in their eyes to find themselves trapped. She stood at the end of the alley, her fingers flexing. As soon as she stepped into the shadows of the surrounding buildings, that circular motion began, the high pitched rub of the metal as it sang filling the air. The men shook where they stood as it reached them. She was taunting them, drawing out their fear. None of them reached for a weapon: they had run out of bullets or lost their guns in the alley and the chase. They stood side by side, the injured leaning on their friends, knowing that there was nothing left to do but hope she showed mercy.

Tony did not know if she would. The set of her shoulders, the menace in the singing of the metallic fingertips, and the faceless rage… It sent shivers down his spine. What could have happened to make her so cold, so frightening?

Sparks flared from her fingertips, arching to any metal in reach, the shakes of the men more violent as they stared in horror and awe.

'How?' one asked.

'Don't you remember? It was you and your little men who made me realise just what I could do, so why are you so surprised that I've learnt to control my abilities?'

'I thought... it had to be my imagination. You couldn't have… it's not possible,' he sputtered, but amazingly he refused to step back, their line staying firm even in their fear.

'It wasn't, and I did,' she said as she reached into her sleeves, taking hold of two throwing stars, 'you know, this wouldn't even be happening if you'd learnt your lesson that first time we met, but you just had to keep going after girls, didn't you? Chasing and scaring them. Attacking them.' More sparks flashed as she charged the stars with electricity. 'You'll never hurt anyone again.'

'Crazy bitch, we were just toying with them,' the dark haired one shouted.

Tony watched as she tilted her head, the star no longer spinning on her pointed finger tip. He could feel the sizzle of her anger in the air, watched as in manifested in sparks that darted from her skin. Even as he looked down from above, he knew that the man had made a serious mistake.

The star started to spin on her finger again.

'So, those loaded guns were just for show?'

Would she really kill those men, or just kick them around before tossing them to the authorities?

As she prepared to throw the star, he knew that she was not just trying to scare them.

He dropped, taking the explosion at his back. In the panic, the men sprinted – limped – to avoid Tony's hulking form as he stumbled forward. She shielded her eyes from the blast, using a shockwave to protect herself from the heat of it, but with her sight affected she did not see the men as they lurched around Tony, the dark haired one gaining enough courage to make an attack.

Tony turned, unable to move fast enough as he watched the man slash the blade across her stomach before he plunged it into her thigh. She reached for her sleeve but he had ducked past her, landing his elbow on the back of her head. As she fell, Tony shot forward, grabbing the man by the collar, dragging him into the air until his feet dangled while the Alchemist dropped to her knees, swaying for a moment before she collapsed.

'You really shouldn't have done that,' he growled as the men looked back for their comrade. Tony glanced to them with his expressionless mask as he knocked the bastard out, dropping him unceremoniously to the pavement before he brought his hands up, repulsors charging as he said, 'I'll just take him, but if I ever even think you've hurt someone else, even if with just a snide remark, I will _hunt. You. Down._ '

They shook visibly, nodding before they sprinted to the end of the alley and disappeared into the night. Tony stepped away from the unconscious man, knowing he would not wake for a while. He dropped to a knee, rolling her onto her back to check the wounds. The one on her stomach was superficial; the leather had suffered, but in its suffering it had likely protected her. The leg wound seemed to have missed any arteries, the blood seeping from it but not gushing. He dared not touch the blade that still protruded from her thigh though, not when it could tear the wound more.

He carefully picked the Alchemist up, knowing that she needed medical attention, as Jarvis repeatedly pointed. Tony growled at the AI, telling him to call the police so he could report the man before he carefully rose in the air. He knew he should take her to the hospital, but as he stared at the mask that hid her face and thought of the way she so carefully guarded her emotions, he knew that this was not a woman who wanted to be found. If he took her to the hospital she would just run. If he took her to his home, away from prying eyes, maybe she would rest while she recovered.

Jarvis protested of course, claiming she could be dangerous, but with her wounds and the hit she had taken she would be out for a while. He kept her bundled close, her heavy coat wrapped tight around her as he flew as low as he could, hoping the cold would not affect her. The journey to his house dragged but he could see the steady rise and fall of her chest.

He made it into his lab and swept tools from the table, not caring what hit the floor as the clutter fell away. He placed her on it, careful not to jostle her before he raced to have his suit removed, knowing that he would work better without it. Still, the seconds ticked by in to minutes and he couldn't help but look to her even as Jarvis urged him to stay still. He nearly cried out with relief when the final pieces were removed and his feet hit the floor.

'Butterfingers, I need the first aid kit,' he called as he found a pair of scissors to remove the leg of her pants above the wound and below, the knife still buried in her thigh. The bleeding seemed to be contained, so he cut her shirt away, Jarvis quickly informing him that the wound was indeed superficial. He pulled on gloves before he used the antiseptic that Butterfingers had brought him to clean the blood away. He moved to the leg wound, knowing that the slash could be tended to later as he stared at the handle of the blade.

'Jarvis, do you remember if that blade was serrated or not?' he asked, knowing that, if it was indeed serrated, he would have to cut it from her if so that he wouldn't tear the muscle any more.

'It is a simple flick knife and it is not serrated, however I still recommend that you at least call for a doctor.'

He pursed his lips, glancing to her mask, wondering if he should remove it.

'She's obviously tried very hard to stay hidden. She might try and run for it injured if she knows that someone else tended to her.'

'Sir, I–'

'Just tell me what to do.'

* * *

He breathed what felt like the first breath he had taken in far too long, carefully cleaning the wounds again before he strapped them, knowing that the bandages would have to be changed once a day to make sure they stayed clean. He made a mental note to check on them in a couple of hours, maybe after she had woken up, though the pain killers he had given her would probably keep her out for a while longer.

'Jarvis, do a quick scan for any other injuries, particularly on her head. I couldn't feel anything, but I may be wrong,' he said as he pulled the gloves from his hands, 'also, check her pulse and give me audio on her heart beat. It seems normal, but I want to make sure.'

He dropped the gloves in the bin, going in search of a change of clothes, the suit he wore beneath the Iron Man suit beginning to roast him. When he returned, he was comfortable in track pants and a black shirt, the sleeves pushed up on his forearms as he made his way back to the table. Her breathing still appeared steady but as he neared he couldn't help feel a strange tingle work its way up his spine as Jarvis caught his attention.

'Sir, there's something you should hear,' the AI said, a hint of concern in the monotone.

Tony sat back in the chair beside the table, the creak of it silencing just as the sound came over the speaker. He listened, elbow on his knee, chin on his fist as the quick beat filled his ears, mechanical and strange, yet somehow familiar. He scratched the stubble on his chin, still listening, still trying to place it as the steady beat continued on a loop.

'What is that?' he asked finally, glancing over to the station that held a screen, the beat spiking in the steady rhythm.

'That, Sir, is a heartbeat.'

Tony's chin slipped from its resting place. He sat straight, eyes darting to stare at her. Even without the mask he had guessed she wasn't too old, maybe late twenties by her voice and by the words she used. They had flowed over him like a caress even in their hardened misery. Would she really have a prosthetic heart? Even then, was that what they really sounded like?

'She has a prosthetic?' he asked, edging closer to the screen, watching the rapid spikes of the beat.

'More than that, Sir,' Jarvis said, a shape spinning on the screen to show the sides before a 3D version appeared before Tony, floating, beating, 'this isn't just any prosthetic. It's mechanical. Nothing like it exists, not in the form of a heart.'

'Are there any other mechanical organs like it?' Tony asked, rotating the image, watching as each carefully shaped piece moved in a symphony of technology.

'My search discovered no functioning organs, but various mechanical limbs were designed and tested at Advanced Prosthetic Research and Development Centre up until the death of their lead scientist, Doctor Danielle Brooker, in the explosion that destroyed most of the building two years ago.'

Tony scratched his chin again, asking, 'How old would she be today?'

'She would be 31.'

He glanced to her, his gaze following the length of her body. Her legs were strong and toned with softly sun kissed skin. The rest of her body seemed to be the same, strong, healthy, and still gloriously feminine in its supple skin and devilish curves. Although he could see a number of scars marking her skin, she seemed to be in her prime, but then with a heart that could potentially beat for another ten lifetimes, could he really tell her age by merely looking at her?

His fingers itched to reach for the mask, to remove it and see the face that lay resting beneath, one he believed would be even more beautiful than her laugh, but he knew that doing so would destroy any chance he had at gaining her trust.

That was what he wanted most of all.

He interlocked his fingers, resisting his urges.

'I'm going to have to bluff this, Jarvis. I'll have to use the information you've given me to convince her that I guessed who she was, because I believe this is Danielle Brooker,' he said, staring as his reflection in the polished metal, 'and I don't think she'll be pleased to find out that I know she faked her own death.'

* * *

She felt like ice, her back stiff as her eyes fluttered desperately to open. Her heartbeat was rapid but stable. No erratic beats gave her cause to worry as she finally forced her eyes wide. She could feel cool air on one of her legs and on her stomach, but there was also... tape?

She stared up as she tried to sift through her addled thoughts. All she could see was a well-lit ceiling high above her head, a ceiling that most definitely was not the ceiling of her apartment.

 _Shit._

She tried to sit up, instantly reaching to curl her fingers around the hand that tried to push her back, a jolt of electricity sending the owner of the limb flying with a familiar cry. She attempted to sit up again, knowing she was too vulnerable, but white hot pain danced over her stomach with even the slightest movement.

She slumped back, her breath quickening as she tried to push through the pain, turning her head to look around the room. She was lying on a couch, a large screen not far from her on one side, and on the other…

Tony Stark.

He eased himself up from the pile of electronics, shaking cables from around his arms as he cursed, saying something about electricity that she could not quite catch. She struggled through sitting up, trying to ignore the pain as she forced her legs over the edge of the couch, needing to put herself in a better defence position as he approached slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

'Did you really have to do that, you know, after I saved your life?' he asked, stopping out of reach, obviously forgetting that she did not need contact to injure him.

'What happened?' she asked, letting her rings roll down over her knuckles to coat the tips of her fingers, 'why am I here?'

'One of those guys managed to surprise you,' he said, 'I'm sorry. It happened because of me, so I brought you here to patch you up. I figured you wouldn't be comfortable in a hospital, considering who you are.'

'Did you–'

'Remove your mask?' he finished, crossing his arms over his chest, shirt stretching at the movement, 'no, but that's only because you seem to feel more comfortable wearing it.'

'They why did you say "considering who you are" like you know me?' she asked, rubbing her fingers together, knowing she would have to bluff strength she did not really feel, would not feel until she could get in touch with the nearest power point.

'Because I don't need to see your face to recognise technology and its maker,' he said, 'seeing as I'm sort of supposed to keep up with developments in technology, especially ones as big as yours.'

She narrowed her gaze, hoping he would feel her glare even though the mask obscured his view to her eyes.

'You're bluffing.'

'Try me, Danielle.'

She sent a shockwave, knocking him back as she forced herself to unsteady feet. She managed one step on shaking knees before she crashed down, her leg giving way. A cry wrenched from her throat as stitches pulled and torn flesh stretched. Still, as she listened to Tony cursing in his attempts to right himself after another toss and tumble, she pushed herself up, keeping weight off her leg even as she felt the heat of blood beginning to flow over her thigh. She limped forward, her knee shaking again but holding as she gritted her teeth against the pain. Only a few feet passed before she fell again. If she could just make it to that power point, just extend her reach to it to absorb the energy it contained, she could at least defend herself. It was too far from her grasp, taunting and teasing her with its nearness.

She heard steps behind her and rolled, holding her hand up. He paused and opened his hands, showing his palms in an offering of peace, but she held her position. It didn't matter that he had tried to help her. She had learned not to trust, to rely on herself, and that wasn't going to change, especially not when it came to Tony Stark. Even before he was Iron Man, his image covered the papers. He was too dangerous to her, too public.

'Just, stop,' she said, easing herself up to a sitting position, pushing herself back as best she could to get away from him, 'forget me, Stark. Forget what you know and tell me right now that you did not just say my name, because I will kill you.'

'You know, despite how much people believe I love only myself, I've never really been too good at that whole keeping-my-mouth-shut-for-the-sake-of-self-preservation thing,' he said as he dropped his hands to his sides.

She watched as he sat down, simply parking himself on the floor some distance away, his legs stretched out in front of him as he leaned back on his arms, seeming to act if she had not just threatened his life.

'You obviously have trust issues, but if I was going to sell you out, don't you think I would have done that during the hours that you've been unconscious?'

'How do I know you haven't, that my face isn't currently plastered over the news to tell the world I'm alive?'

He pursed his lips for a moment, looking almost… saddened by her distrust before he said, 'TV, on.'

She kept her eyes trained on him for a moment longer before she turned her attention to the screen that she had seen when she had first woken up. It was already on a news channel, a current, streaming channel that only showed the latest reports. There was no picture, no line of text scrolling across the bottom of the screen, no words uttered by the presenter.

'The only people who know are me, Jarvis and Butterfingers, and I don't even think you can count the latter two as people, so that leaves me,' he said, offering a small smile, 'and I haven't, nor will I, tell a soul about your return from the dead when you seem so scared of it.'

She slowly lowered her arm, watching him for a moment.

'How did you know it was me?' she asked, her voice a little quieter, losing some of the bravado that had been within it before. 'Everyone thinks I'm dead. I mean, no one, even those who have seen my face recently, recognise me. How did you? Really?'

'Just like I said: developments in technology.' He eased himself up from the ground to walk to the nearest computer station. A few quick taps on the keyboard and she heard a speaker system kick in, a solid beat filling the room. 'Jarvis had me listen to this before he showed me a scan of your chest, one that allowed me to look at what was making the sound.'

She reached up, rubbing her chest absently, the scars raised to act as a border, signalling what lay beneath the skin.

He watched her. 'I've seen the other work you've done, creating completely mechanical limbs that are light-weight but function as the real thing, but I've never seen something so amazing,' he said and she felt a spark of pride flash through her at the awe in his eyes.

Not knowing what to say, she just nodded, still rubbing her chest.

'Is that why you faked your death? So you could keep it a secret'

'I didn't fake my death, Stark,' she said, 'it's far more complicated than that.'

'Explain it to me,' he said, leaning forward and crossing his legs. He tapped the Arc reactor in his chest, 'I'm good with complicated.'

She pursed her lips, searching his eyes, needing to see the truth that lay within the gaze.

'Fine, but first there's something I need to do,' she said, pushing herself toward the nearest piece of metal. She grasped the work bench. 'Anything on top of this?'

Tony shook his head and that was all the invitation she needed. Strips peeled from the table leg, coiling towards her to fall into her free hand. The metal seemed to be melting, a section of the table top eaten away to follow the rolling metal that pooled in her grasp. She could feel his eyes on her but ignored the stare, concentrating as the metal wound around her fingertip before extending, forked and rigid again, but crawling along the pointed length to her goal.

'What are you doing?'

'Power point,' she said, ignoring his sputtering as the metal reached the plastic case. She heard him jerk to his feet as the forked tip found a home, but she sent him flying back with a shockwave as a beautiful stream of electricity flowed straight to her heart. It kicked up a notch, invigorated by the new energy, her whole body feeling the strength of the surge. She felt a smile creep over her lips as it continued, lights flickering as she took the life source of the building.

When she extracted the metal, she felt strong again. Oh, she still hurt, but at least she wasn't powerless. She watched the emotions play across Tony's face as she sent the metal of the table climbing back into place, smoothing until it appeared nothing had ever changed.

'So… complicated,' he said.

Beneath her mask she smirked. 'Sure you still want to hear the story? It doesn't have a happy ending.'

He stared at her for another moment, finally offering a nod.

* * *

Next update: Friday the 28th of August.


	3. Chapter 3 - Past to Present

THREE

PAST TO PRESENT

 _Two Years Earlier_

She stared at the white ceiling above her, saw the flames spread to turn it black. She knew that soon the beams would collapse under the stress of the fire, under the stress of the explosion that had rocked the building. Still, even if the ceiling held or if the fires didn't consume her, she knew that she had little time as she felt the tightness in her chest.

Most likely, she would die of a heart attack, just like her father.

She took a breath but the air in her lungs was heavy, a metallic tang adding to the sickness in her stomach. She hoped that death came quickly, but more than that she hoped that her work, her thousands of hours would one day help people like she had wanted it to.

 _Just like it can help you…_

With an aching arm she reached for her phone, hoping that it hadn't been broken when she had landed on it after she had been thrown to the floor by the explosion. She unlocked it with shaking fingers. She only needed to hold on for a moment longer as she opened the recent call list and dialled the number on top. For the first time in her life she prayed as she brought the phone to her ear, listening to the ringing and hoping that it would not be the last sound she heard.

It wasn't.

'Hello?'

'Get your scrubs on and come get me from work,' she said, the tightness in her chest stronger, 'the ambulances can't help. You need to take me to my house.'

'You're scaring me,' he said, 'what's going on?'

'I'm about to have a heart attack and I know what is causing it, so I know it's not just going to be an attack,' she said, a frightened silence on the other end of the line that matched the fear in her voice, 'it's going to be an explosion.'

* * *

She left in the middle of the night, knowing that there was no other choice.

She carefully cleaned the healing wound and gently tapped the metal beneath the square, checking that it was secure, glad that the new ribs had bonded well as she carefully strapped a bandage over the square and pulled her shirt on. She gathered a few things into her bag, slinging it over the opposite shoulder before she went to the front door. She paused, fingers resting on the handle as she looked back to him, sleeping on the couch of the apartment that had been her home for five years. With the blanket twisted around his legs, his arm over his eyes as he snored, she knew that it would be the last time she saw him so at peace.

She had left him a note, telling him not to look for her, telling him to pretend she was dead so that they would not hurt him, because soon they would come for her. She had confronted her bosses about the gas, an illegal chemical weapon, and they had denied its existence to her face only moments before the explosion had released that same weapon, causing the destruction of her heart. She knew of all the laws her bosses had broken, of all the laws they would continue to break, and that knowledge that they knew she was putting him in danger, especially when her bosses also knew she could be alive.

She was the only living proof of the effects of the gas, knocked unconscious by a piece of rubble and unprotected by the gas masks that all the others donned.

The security tapes, if they had not been destroyed by the fire, would show her being carted from the building on a stretcher, moving and alive. Considering the work she had been doing for the company, they would know that that she would be able to survive given just a little time to make some arrangements.

Heart surgery, for example.

She closed the door behind her quietly, thinking of the machine that now beat inside her. The prosthetic heart made her feel stronger than she ever had with her natural heart, but there was no denying that she felt how wrong the cold metal was, even though she knew her creation was keeping her alive, even though she had hoped one day it would be able to save others.

Not any more.

No one would ever receive the help of what she called the Clockwork Heart, not when she would never again be able to make one, not when the creation of another would alert her former bosses to her location. To keep herself alive she had to keep her knowledge of biomedical engineering silent, hidden.

She left him, left her life knowing that it was the only way to protect those she loved. She changed her name, changed the colour of her hair and the colour of her eyes, knowing that the red that now lit them as a result of the destruction of her heart would be an instant giveaway to her identity. She forced herself into the underground, using the skills she had with all things engineering to find work in a garage, fixing vehicles as the anger and sadness in her raged.

She was forced to watch as the company she had hoped would reach for greatness rebuilt itself as a monster, covering up the chemicals and explosives they were creating while they claimed to be moving on with strength, supporting the families of those who died as a result of the gas leak in the laboratory.

And hunting her on the weekends.

She hid, and as Aviana she tried to rebuild all of the evidence she had lost in the explosion. She continued working on some simpler, less obvious prosthetics, creating a new set of contact lenses that would not only hide the red but enhance her vision, allowing her to see clearer, to see greater distances through the natural strength of her eyes.

But it wasn't long before she discovered she could do more than just fix cars and create advanced prosthetics…

* * *

The rain was heavy, stinging her skin as she pulled her hood further over her head, trying to shield her eyes from the pelting drops. She could see the flashes of light above her, felt the tingle of electricity over her skin as thunder rolled above her head.

She walked a little faster, hoping that the worst of the storm would not hit for another ten minutes when she was safety tucked away in her little apartment. She secured her bag on her shoulder as she cut down an alley, hoping to avoid the worst of the rain, rain that should have been chilling her to the very bone.

So why wasn't it?

She screamed as a lightning strike hit the alley only metres away, sending her flying backwards as electricity rocketed through her body, a rush of warmth moving over her skin and right to the bones that should have been chilled. She gasped as it hit her heart, fear flooding through her.

She sat up shakily, knowing that she should be unconscious or even dead, but she felt invigorated by it. She pulled the collar of her shirt aside, brushing her fingers over the wound that was slowly turning into a scar. Her skin tingled as she stood, her whole body aware of the electricity around her as the storm raged. She stared at her hands, feeling the power surging over every inch of her skin, all coming straight from her heart.

She was intrigued, captivated by the feeling, so lost in it that she did not notice the men sneaking up on her until it was too late, an arm wrapping tight around her neck as a tongue curled over her ear, sending a sickening churn in her stomach. She gripped the arm, trying to pull it from her neck, and with the brief touch the man cried out, releasing her.

She turned, seeing the four of them as they stared at the marks on the man's arm, perfectly formed imprints of fingers that sizzled for a moment. He looked up, a sneer etched into his face before he shot forward. She turned, sprinting even as her shoes slipped on the water slicked ground. She knew that she couldn't outrun all four of them, knew that she had to do something even as she panicked about how she had burned that man.

She reached into her bag, searching for the cold metal of her trusted pepper spray. She gripped it, listening to the shouting and pounding of footsteps, knowing that one of the men was closer. She turned but the man lunged forward, knocking the bottle from her hand.

She was out of luck, too out of practice with the martial arts that she had taken as a kid, and self-defence training she had had in her early twenties would not be enough to fend off four men. Still, she prepared to fight as the bottle flew away, her eyes wide as she watched it slam into the brick. It burst into a flare of light before an explosion rocked the wall, covered by the thunder that rolled overhead. Rubble flew, chunks of the wall knocking the men down. She brought her hands up, trying to shield her head from the brick fragments, but no rubble came. She cracked her eyes open timidly, watching as the pieces that flew her way burst into clouds of red and orange before her eyes as electricity shot from her fingertips.

She dropped her hands. The rain washed the dust to the ground, coating the men who were knocked unconscious in the blast of what had been her pepper spray. She stumbled back, turning to sprint to the end of the alley and back to her apartment. She didn't feel the rain pelting her, only the electricity that filled the air and charged her with power.

She tried to ignore it, labelling it as a freak accident, but too many things had happened to deny the change that was taking place in her body. Instead of killing her, a live wire at her garage had filled her with power. Instead of causing her pain, a shock from a car battery had given her a rush of energy.

The defining moment happened two months after the explosion that had turned her world upside down: she was working on an engine late at night, her head aching from the long hours. She closed the bonnet and pulled her gloves off, reaching to wipe the sweat from her brow as she leant against the car. She took a breath, knowing she should feel more drained after fourteen hours of solid work to rebuild the engine of the only thing she had taken with her into her new life, but she still felt as strong as she did earlier, just dehydrated.

Her hand slipped on the bonnet and the roar of the engine filled the garage. Her eyes flew open and she stumbled back from what had been a Mustang GT500. It had changed, morphed into something that she had never seen before. She nearly screamed at the transformation but as she stared at it and saw how the metal had morphed until it was sleeker, darker, she couldn't help but admire the change that had been made at the mere touch of her hand. With her touch, she had not only started the engine but had taken a Mustang and turned it into a car that truly was her own.

She could not deny her abilities any longer, could not deny what her Clockwork Heart was making possible. She could absorb electricity and use it to strengthen her body, making her more resilient. She could change the balance of the atoms in metal and morph them into whatever shape she desired. Or, when needed, merely unbalance them as she had done in the pepper spray bottle that had probably saved her life.

With nothing to lose, it was time she started to use her abilities, to harness them to stop APRDC – Advanced Prosthetic Research and Development Centre – the company that had destroyed her life. One day she would expose them, and until that day she would do what she could to stop others from suffering as she had, to stop people from losing lives they deserved to live or trap the ones who should not be allowed to walk free.

She could never have dreamed that she would become a vigilante, but then she could never have dreamed that she would be able to change metal into different shapes or turn it into a weapon all through the electricity her prosthetic heart could absorb like a battery.

It seemed that her life had more purpose than the exposure of the APRDC…

She pursed her lips, leaning against the table leg she had earlier pulled apart, the cold on her cheek a reminder of reality. She opened her eyes slowly, her gaze falling on Tony. She expected doubt, distrust, but was met with sympathy, even empathy to an extent, that was tinged by curiosity.

'You didn't fake your death,' he said, 'they did.'

She nodded. 'They knew I was alive, but by listing me among the dead – and after that explosion, there were many – they could hunt me down and kill me themselves,' she said, 'it wasn't like I could go to the police, not when they would want to perform tests to check my health and verify my identity–'

'Because they would have discovered your heart.'

Again, she offered a nod. 'No one could know. The second it went on record, I would have been out in the open and easy for the taking. They may seem like good men thanks to their save-one-and-save-the-world front, but they are connected. They have people under contracts who are employed merely to take care of any who learns too much,' she said, 'if not for the explosion, I would have been dead within hours of returning home, the scene made to look like I committed suicide so that there would be no possible suspicion placed on their shoulders. They would have done exactly as they did when the press came forward with questions about the destruction of APRDC…' She fidgeted with the rings on her fingers before looking to Tony again. 'Mourn the loss of their Chief of Prosthetic Development.'

Tony reached up, running his fingers through dark his hair, his face more serious than she had ever seen it. The rich playboy was always so bright on television, whatever he was pictured for, and the change was odd but welcome. She knew he was intelligent, knew there had to be more depth to him than Iron Man and an – apparently – ridiculously high libido.

'So it really was a cover up then,' he said, scratching his chin for a moment before his hand returned to its place behind him, arms straight to support him as he leaned back, 'I considered it, but... after the explosion there wasn't much to delve through. And, with so much of the security footage destroyed, there wasn't much to learn from other than the few files I could access that made me think APRDC was a competitor.'

'Competitor?' she said, 'what would make you think that? Well, other than the gas they were experimenting with.'

He stood suddenly, heading straight for the screen she had woken up beside. He pulled a small device out of his pocket, one she recognised. She had seen him use it before, seen him hijack the screens in the hearing that he had torn apart so that he could keep the Iron Man suit by showing footage that Hammer Industries had hoped would not be released.

In seconds he was pulling up designs, ones she faintly recognised as hers: prosthetic fingers, arms, legs, and everything else that had come to exist through her thousands of hours, but at the same time they were strange. There was something different to all of them, the designs modified to add…

She reached for her stomach, the air seeming to push from her body in a painful rush that nearly felled her as her gut churned. She pushed herself away, forced herself backward even as the gash across her stomach screamed in protest. For the first time in two years she hid, tucking herself behind the table to block the screen and Tony from view, not knowing what else to do as the new knowledge she tried to block from her mind hit her like a freight train. Beneath her mask, tears fell freely, her body shaking, her head screaming. Even as she tried to fight the truth, there was no escape.

Faintly, she heard footsteps, soft as they approached her. Tony spoke, but the words made no sense to the angry misery of her mind. She barely felt his hand as it came to rest on her shoulder, the warmth and strength he tried to offer her unable to bleed through her cool skin to her aching soul.

'Danielle,' he called, the word drifting through her, but still not reaching into her mind, 'Danielle!'

Slowly she began to feel him shaking her, his hands heavy on her shoulders. They jolted her, her eyes snapping open beneath the mask, only to be met by his. His eyes shone through the dim light, sparks sounding all around her as electricity tingled over her skin, caressing her as it made its way to her heart.

'You need to calm down,' he said, voice strong but soothing as his touch gentled on her shoulders. He had stopped shaking her, his hands now gently rubbing her leather clad arms. She could feel her heart as it pounded inside her, rapid, strengthened. She looked around, seeing the occasional spark from the lights, realisation dawning through her tears. When she had lost control of her emotions, she had unleashed her abilities. Thankfully, she had only taken, rather than released. If she had done the opposite, she could have…

She gulped, deciding not to think about it.

She focused her attention on Tony.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, her voice thick with the emotions that were still caught tight in her chest. His face was cast in shadows by the remaining lights, the ones that hadn't blown from the fluctuations of electricity. There was no anger in his eyes though, despite the destruction: glass lay around them and various appliances smoked. She saw only concern and, for the briefest moment, fear.

'What is it?' he asked, his touch on her shoulders still soothing, 'what's wrong?'

She closed her eyes, glad that her tear stained face was hidden as she forced strength into her voice that she didn't really have.

'Those designs are mine,' she said, 'and they were made to help people who truly need them, not arm soldiers for war.'

Tony glanced to the screen, the designs still on the monitor. There were inserts for darts in the fingertips of prosthetic hands, a blade in a prosthetic arm. He hadn't understood what could have caused her reaction, but now, to see what the APRDC had done…

No wonder it was so painful for her.

He blinked at the desires that thrummed through him, the need to reach out to her, to take her into his arms and just hold her. He knew it was stupid though, knew that she would not accept his embrace even though the simple touch of his hands seemed to calm her, even though she did seem to trust him. So far, she had revealed her story to him, but he knew who she was. Would she see him as a threat to her safety despite the fact that she could kill him in an instant? Yes, and if she did fear for herself, she would not hesitate. She had been forced into this life, and with her need – hell, after what they'd done, her right – she would do anything to keep herself alive until she had exposed APRDC and all they had done.

Still he wanted to hold her.

'Let me help you,' he said, 'let me help you stop the APRDC.'

She shook her head. 'This is my fight, not yours.'

She stood, a hiss of breath escaping her at the pain that ripped through her. Her leg shook but thankfully did not give way this time, allowing her to stand, to take one step then another.

'Where are you going?'

'Home, and don't try to follow me this time.'

'If I hadn't followed you last time, you'd be dead.'

She paused. Her leg shook a little, but it was stronger than before despite the pain that still coursed through it.

'Thank you,' she said, 'but this is still something I have to do for myself, Stark.'

'You're not strong enough, not yet. You need to heal.'

'It won't take me long,' she said, starting off again, 'trust me.'

His hand caught hers and she sent a shock through him, though only enough to make him let go.

'Please, Danielle–'

She turned on him. 'Stop calling me that!' she growled, pushing him back, the physical blow seeming to stun him as much as it had her. She always attacked with electricity, always kept her distance, yet she had actually _pushed_ him.

His shoulders went back. 'You shouldn't do this alone. You may not want my help, but you're going to get it. As Iron Man, I can draw attention to the company. My investigation will make the police, the FBI, hell anyone important curious about what is really happening behind closed doors.'

'But it may also draw attention to me,' she said, reaching to run her fingers through her hair. The chocolate strands eased through her hand, soft, calming as she sought harsh reality. 'If they even think I could be alive still, my– people could get killed.'

'Who?'

'No one who concerns you.'

'You mentioned a man before,' he said, 'your boyfriend?'

She turned and he grabbed her wrist again, somehow ignoring the shock that she sent sparking through his body as he pulled her back. She stumbled, her leg giving way again, her body readying for the pain the fall would cause, but strong arms wrapped around her. He pulled her tight against him, her hands seeming drawn to his shoulders. She clutched his shirt as she worked her way through the shock of the sudden closeness. He didn't speak, he just tightened his hold on her, arms winding from her hips to wrap around her waist. She dared to pull back a little, to meet his eyes and see the honesty in his gaze. He wanted her to trust him, to let him in when she had blocked everyone else out.

And god, she wanted to.

'Please,' he said, his voice deliciously low as he whispered to her, 'rest and heal here. Then let me help you.'

She stared at him, stared into his eyes and searched within them again. Still she saw honesty, concern. Still, she could not find anything malicious in the rich brown.

'Alright, Stark,' she said, pulling back before her heartbeat grew wilder, 'but remember: if I ever think you are going to cross me, I will kill you.'

Despite the threat, he offered a smile. 'I wouldn't expect any less.'

* * *

Next update: Monday the 31st of August.


	4. Chapter 4 - Recovery

FOUR

RECOVERY

Aviana spent the next two weeks of her recovery at Tony's, hidden from the world as her injuries healed. It was easier now that Pepper had become the CEO of Stark Industries, making her appearances at the house few and far between.

Most of the time.

She was used to the shadows though, used to slipping into the darkness unnoticed. She would merely duck out of sight every time she heard the quick click of Miss Potts's heels on the polished wood, metal and tile floors of Tony's Malibu home. From observance, the woman was organised and honest, but Aviana would not appear before her. She had already risked too much trusting Tony.

She could not bring herself to regret her decision to tell him everything, to trust him with the last two years of her life, knowledge that he could easily trade to her old bosses. He had been honest with her at every moment almost to the point of being unflinchingly so. It was difficult not to trust him when he had showed her through his workshop and his Iron Man suits. A man intent on selling her out would never risk giving her so much useful information to use against him. He had confided in her as she had confided in him, telling her of the time he spent trapped, a car battery and a magnet the only thing keeping him alive before he created the miniature arc reactor that was now the very centre of his survival, keeping the shrapnel that remained in his body away from his vital organs.

They had both suffered and now they fought to prevent others from having to bear the pain they had endured. She could feel herself growing fonder of him every day and caught herself wondering if he felt the same connection.

She walked up the stairs from the workshop with quick and careful steps, silence all that filled the stair case. She was quiet: even her breaths were subdued so that only the creaks of the modern Malibu house – well, mansion – could be heard.

She stopped in her tracks as she heard movement above. At the rhythmic, solid footfalls she relaxed, making a little more noise as she came up the last steps, knowing that Tony hated to be startled in his own home.

She hit the top step, the rings feeling colder than usual on her fingers as she fixed her leather jacket, the zip coming to rest at the base of her throat. He stood next to a plush, stylish couch, a coffee in one hand and a paper in the other. He turned to face her fully as she approached. An eyebrow arched as he asked, 'where are you going?'

'Out,' she said, reaching beneath her sleeves to move the nails, shifting them until they rested comfortably against her wrist. The throwing stars on the other side were also in place.

He glanced down, his quirked eyebrow reaching impossibly higher.

'Where?' he asked, dropping the paper on the couch before he walked toward her, keeping a comfortable distance between them. He always remembered how important her personal space was even though she wanted had begun to want him – though she tried to tell herself that the thoughts were only brief – to close that gap.

She smoothed her sleeves and asked, 'why do you care?'

He poked her stomach, likely expecting a flinch of pain from her, his eyebrows shooting up when he tried another and still saw no reaction from her. His arm dropped.

'That should still hurt.'

She shrugged, reaching for the zip on the jacket, the metal sliding so she could pull the undershirt beneath up to reveal her stomach. He had not seen the wound since the third day she had stayed at his mansion, the day she had insisted she change the bandage. He had not noticed how quickly it and the deep knife wound on her thigh were healing. All that remained were the raised scars, still red and puckered, which would eventually fade to white, like so many other wounds before them.

Without thinking, he reached out, tracing the skin. Her breath hitched at the heat of his touch but she stayed still, his caress feather light and soothing.

'Your heart,' he said, thumb lingering, 'it helps you heal faster?'

'Apparently.'

He pulled away suddenly, as if only then he realised that he was still touching her as if remembering he should be keeping his distance as she had first asked.

She knew better than anyone that time, no matter how short or long, could change things.

He looked up, gaze locked on her face as she fixed her shirt and zipped up the jacket again, smoothing the skin tight leather against her sides. He took a step back towards the couch, placing his mug on the coffee table.

'You're going to APRDC tonight, aren't you?'

'Yes.'

'I'm going with you.'

'No.'

He stopped, already halfway to the stairs. 'We've already discussed this and you are not going without me,' he said as he pushed up his sleeves, baring his forearms, the strong muscles flexing, 'and no one has ever said no to me before, except Pepper. She says no all the time, I just don't listen.'

'The only way you're coming with me is without the suit,' she said, folding her arms over her chest, so tiny but still so menacing with her faceless mask.

'But–'

'Without the suit, or not at all,' she said, 'Iron Man is too recognisable.'

'You're wearing your mask.'

'You'll be wearing one too.'

He frowned. 'But you said I couldn't wear the suit.'

She went to the coffee table, picking up the mug he had left. She looked inside to find it empty, a smile coming over her lips as she walked towards him. He quirked his eyebrow at her again. It was a look that she had seen frequently in their time together as he had learned more about her and her abilities.

She held the mug up, the base sitting comfortably in her palm. She sent a charge through it, the air seeming to vibrate as the metal mug began to morph, becoming liquid as it rested in her palm.

'What are y–?'

'Just stay still,' she said as she held what had become a ball of metal level with his face, his eyes wide and darting as it rose, climbing towards him. He flinched as it touched him, chilling as it crept over his cheeks. She reached out to gently holding the back of his head and keep him in place as the metal moved over his skin, morphing and solidifying until the mug was only a memory.

Even when she released her grasp on his head he didn't move, his dark eyes darting as they looked out of the eye holes. He finally reached up, tracing the perfectly formed structure, fitted to his face just as hers was, yet still obscuring his features.

'You know, that was a perfectly good mug.'

She laughed. 'I'm sure you can afford to replace it. Now go put on some dark clothes. Comfortable but not too loose, otherwise you might get caught on something,' she said, pushing him towards his bedroom, his fingers still tracing the mask, 'and make sure you have a hood.'

He didn't respond but she knew that he had heard her. It took him only a moment to return, a black jacket with a hood being zipped up over the t-shirt he had been wearing, black track pants and shoes making him stand out against the white walls of the room. In shadows though, he would disappear.

'Sorry,' he said as he pulled some gloves on, 'but this is all the leather I have.'

She smirked. 'I don't think it would be a great look for you.'

'It certainly works for you.'

Again, she was glad that she was still wearing her mask as a blush covered her cheeks at the purred words. She had considered taking it off, considered showing Tony her face. After all, he already knew who she was, knew her identity beneath the fitted metal, but she was still reluctant. Taking off the mask meant taking down her defences, showing him every emotion, every thought and feeling. That was too dangerous, especially when so many revolved around him.

They headed down to the workshop, making their way to the line of cars that Aviana had nearly purred over upon laying eyes on them. For the moment though, she ignored Tony's jaw dropping collection, knowing that each of the beautiful beasts would be too recognisable. He had shown off his selection at many public events, roaring to a stop before crowds of paparazzi in his favourites. No, they could not risk taking one of his cars, even if she distorted the metal of the number plate.

She stopped before a polished black car to run her fingers over the familiar contours of the metal, working her way up the body to the driver-side door.

Tony paused. 'Are you sure this is a good idea?'

'No one will know this car,' she said, sliding into the seat, 'even though it's a one of a kind thanks to my accidental remodelling, no one can trace it and link it to me or you. After all, we are the only ones who know about it. Well, apart from Happy because you had him pick it up.'

'Better than having me or you go get it,' he said as he joined her, the dark fabric of his jacket melting into the black leather. He dropped his hands in his lap after a moment, clasping them as if to keep from fidgeting. He wasn't used to handing control over to other people. Oh, he handed off tasks, had handed his title of CEO to Pepper, but to actually leave himself in the hands of another was strange to him.

They sat for a moment as she settled into her seat, revelling in the comfort, in the familiarity of the steering wheel in her hands as she gently grasped it. For a moment, she just enjoyed being in her car again, in the only connection she had to her life before the explosion, before the clockwork heart that beat in her chest. Tony didn't understand though, his voice penetrating her momentary contentment as he asked, 'don't you need the keys?'

She glanced to him, reaching to the base of the steering wheel, feeling the smooth metal that disappeared into the dashboard. She felt a smirk curve her lips as a surge of electricity sparked from her fingertips, the engine roaring to life before settling to a delicious purr.

The tires squealed as they took off, Tony gripping the seat as she drifted around corners. He glanced to her, the fear he felt lifting as he gazed upon her masked face. Somehow, he knew that beneath the carefully contoured metal, she was smiling.

Probably for the first time since he had brought her to his home.

She was wary of him. Despite his reassurances that Pepper would not betray her, that she would want to help just as much as he did, she stayed hidden.

He knew that he would have to earn her trust. If she had any left to give.

'So, what's the plan?' he asked, still trying to ease his death grip on the seat as she sped through the streets.

'We tap into the security feeds. I want to show you what they've been up to.'

'And we're going to do that how?'

'Tony,' she said, sounding surprised, 'you just saw what I can do to an engine. Just imagine what I can do when I have a Stark Industries compact screen and the power supply of a large corporation to play with.'

'But I–'

'You were asleep,' she said, pulling the device from her pocket, 'and I figured that you had enough of these to spare one.'

 _Naughty girl_.

They parked in a quiet back street. Aviana slipped from the car, disappearing into the shadows before Tony could open the car door. He followed, lacking the stealth that she had mastered. He had never even tried to step lightly. As Iron Man he had never needed to be quiet or inconspicuous: he could simply barge though doors and break whatever he pleased – including expensive military technology, apparently – without anyone raising an eyebrow, so doing it Aviana's way…

He was out of his depth.

He rushed to her side, surprised that even his lightest footsteps could be so loud. As he stopped beside her, the skin of his hands clapping against the brick wall she had tucked herself against so carefully, he cringed. He glanced to her, and by the way her head tilted he knew that she was rolling her eyes at him.

He had to be quieter.

'Done attracting attention?' she asked, 'because every single guard here carries a gun and if we get separated you can't just armour up.'

'Sorry,' he breathed, trying to channel the stealth that she seemed to exude naturally.

She looked away and he realised that for the first time in a long time he felt embarrassed. He could not hinder her, not in this, not when it was so important. If he had even the smallest chance to help her take down the men who had destroyed her life and taken everything from her, then he wasn't going to blow it.

When she reached for the closest pipe he was still in awe of the power that was tucked in her tiny frame as the metal melted into her hand. As more of the metal joined the ball she reached from him, beckoning him towards her. Though he had no idea what she planned to do with the orb he wanted her to understand that he trusted her. He showed no reluctance, walking straight to her hand, feeling the zip of his jumper slide down his chest. She stared for a moment and Tony knew that her gaze was fixed on the glow emanating from his chest, a reminder of the power that coursed in him.

They both understood how it felt to depend on something to survive.

Her hand brushed his chest once more before smoothing over his collarbone, her fine fingers coming to rest gently against his neck.

'This is going to be cold,' she said, metal sliding over her shoulders, a snake of silver that seemed to dance as it met the metal that coated her fingertips. He gasped as it met his skin, like ice cold fingers caressing his chest as it moved beneath his shirt. He shivered but despite the chill that seemed to stroke through his skin to his bones he felt a rush of heat. Even with eyes shielded by the mask, hidden behind a silver reflection of his self, he knew that her gaze was locked with his. She had felt the quickened beat of his heart as her finger brushed over his pulse, the metal that slid over her shoulders still pouring over him.

He shivered as it hardened, tight against his skin, but as he tested the armour she had created he realised he had a bulletproof second skin, one made with only her hands.

Those tiny, delicate hands.

He reached for her before he could fully comprehend what he planned to do. He gently grasped her wrist, expecting her to pull away as he brought her fingers to his masked lips. He ghosted his lips over her palm, wishing that they weren't separated by the metal as he saw her chest lift in a gasp.

'Tony,' she breathed.

He lifted his gaze, seeing nothing but his own reflection once more.

'I'm sorry,' he said, dropping her hand, 'I just…'

She turned, pulling away from him. She sprinted away from him and into the shadows to conceal herself once more. He didn't follow straight away, knowing that she needed some time, her shoulders rigid. The metal tips of her fingers sang softly as she rubbed them together, the action seeming to calm her.

For the briefest moment he had held lightning in his hand and he'd let her slip away.

She still didn't trust him, that much was clear, but when his touch had lingered she had not pulled away. She seemed to enjoy it, her pulse quickening beneath his fingers as the electricity that danced in her veins tickled his skin. The way she had said his name, so quiet that he wondered if he had imagined the breathless word, had him imagining her brushing her lips over his ear.

They moved through the rest of the compound in silence, neither uttering a word as they edged closer to the main technological facility. She felt sicker with every step closer, memories assailing her. Although it had been remodelled the building that loomed ahead reminded her of all the work she had done. She had worked so hard here, poured so many hours into her work to try and make life better for people who needed help. She had laboured in that building, had formed friendships in there.

Lost friends.

Her chest constricted. She leant against a wall, feeling the heat of tears form beneath her mask as her breath shortened. She felt like she was suffocating in her own skin, the mask weighing on her. She wanted to tear it off, to swipe at the moisture that rolled down her cheeks, but she resisted as Tony appeared at her back. She could not show any vulnerability, any weakness, not in front of the man that was tearing down the shields that she relied on to stay strong.

'Aviana?'

She glanced to him. She knew that the concern that filled his eyes came from the tears that filled hers.

'I'm fine,' she whispered, trying desperately to hold back her emotions as she turned from him, 'I can access the feed from that fuse box. Stay here and watch for guards.'

She shot forward, keeping low as she darted to the fuse box. With precision she removed the lock and opened the box, reaching inside to grasp the wire which would allow her to access the camera feed. With the compact screen in hand she shifted through the feed to make sure that there were no guards nearby before delving further to find the archived footage. She gave the line a small booster current as she downloaded the camera feed for the previous month, as well as research data. It was all the evidence she needed.

She tucked the wiring back carefully, making sure nothing was out of place before she locked the fuse box again. She stared at the compact screen, knowing what she now held in her hand. The information could be her salvation.

She hoped.

She placed the compact screen back in her pocket, checking for guards before she slipped through the darkness back to Tony. He was crouched against the wall, his eyes darting as he kept watch.

'Got it,' she whispered as she crouched beside him, 'let's go.'

He nodded as she led him back through the shadows, stopping only to hide from the sight of a guard. Just as Aviana had said, he was armed with a rifle.

Stark Industries.

He cursed himself, praying that she would not notice the logo as they pushed forward out of sight. He would be calling Pepper first thing in the morning to instruct her to terminate all contracts with the APRDC. He would have to lie about his reasons, but the thought of his company helping the people who had destroyed Aviana's life made his stomach churn sickeningly.

They reached the fence. Tony watched as Aviana traced the wire and the metal rolled away, making a neat hole for them to squeeze through before she closed it as easily as if she were closing curtains. They rushed back to the car, sliding into the seats.

She kept the headlights off as they eased away from the compound. They took back roads, keeping the lights dimmed until they started to encounter more traffic in the bustling suburbs of Malibu. Even at one in the morning the streets were still full, the Saturday night life in full swing. As she drove she glanced out the window, watching as couples and friends drifted down the street. Their smiles were bright as they talked and laughed, walking side by side and arm in arm. She could not remember the last time she had felt as carefree as those people. She could not even remember the last time she had gone out just to enjoy herself, not when the risk of being recognised was too great.

As she eased her Mustang down the driveway that would take them beneath Tony's home she dared a glance his way. He had taken the mask off and was rubbing his stubbled jaw, the concern she had seen earlier still in his gaze.

She cut the engine and climbed from the car before he could speak, pulling the compact screen from her pocket.

'Jarvis,' she called, holding the screen up, 'I need you to tap into this device and download the new files.'

'Sir?' the AI asked.

'Do whatever she says Jarvis.'

'Of course,' he replied, the workshop lighting up with screens, 'I can also access the live camera feeds with the coding you downloaded. Shall I?'

'Yes. I want you to record all experimental activity related to current research projects, as well as feeds in the higher departments.'

'I will catalogue them for you under the research titles for current projects so that you can access them with the utmost efficiency.'

'Thank you Jarvis.'

She placed the compact screen on the closest desk. The metal tips on her fingers slid up to form rings on her fingers before she unzipped her jacket. It was still warm, even in the workshop. She wanted desperately to leap into the pool on the balcony on the humid nights but had no bathers. She hadn't needed them for years because she couldn't go to a public pool.

'Are you hungry?' Tony asked as he took off his mask to place it on a desk. He walked ahead of her as he unzipped his own jacket, going one further to pull his shirt over his head. He still wore the carefully sculpted metal armour that she had made for him, the joints that had been formed into the vest flexing with his movements. He seemed to have forgotten he was wearing it until he went to scratch his ribs, his nails scraping against the tough surface, making him pause and look back.

'Oh, uh, would you mind...?'

She stepped forward, placing her hands on his chest. The metal liquefied, rolling over his stomach. As it coated her arms more of his body was revealed, his tanned skin tight over toned muscles. As the last of the stream of metal flowed from his body to wrap around her arms he shivered. Air flowed over his heated skin, those tight muscles clenching. She felt her breath hitch as she stared for a moment before forcing her gaze to his face.

'Have anywhere that I can put this down?' she asked, the metal still flowing around her skin, the light of the workshop reflecting off of it.

'Paperweight?' he said, a smirk flashing over his lips as he tucked his hands in his pocket.

She smiled beneath her mask, the metal pooling on the desk, forming into a perfect cube on top of some print outs.

'Stylish,' he said, his gaze catching hers. His eyes were bright, that devilish smile crossing his lips. He pulled a hand from his pocket, reaching up to trace her cheek, the metal mask separating her from his caress. They were captivated in each other's gazes, so captivated that they didn't hear the swift steps that descended the workshop stairs.

'Tony, I know it's late but I realised I lost one of my earrings that my mother gave and I was just wondering if–'

Aviana shot to the side, ducking behind a desk before Pepper could reach the last step. Tony sat on the closest chair, picking up the nearest device and making himself look busy.

'–you've seen it?' she finished, coming through the door.

'Hmm?' he looked up as if he'd been too immersed in his work to notice her, but he knew that she could see through his ruse.

'What are you up to?' she asked as she folded her arms over her chest, 'and why are you shirtless?'

'Tinkering. It was too hot upstairs so I came down here to cool down,' he said, waving at the half finished objects on the desk as she walked towards him. He just prayed that she would not notice Aviana hiding nearby.

Pepper picked up the metal cube, weighing it in her hands.

'This is new.'

'It arrived today. Dummy keeps knocking stuff off so I thought this might at least help a little. And it's stylish,' he added.

She put it back down, wiping the small smudges from the shiny surface as she asked, 'what are you really up to?'

'Nothing. Just because I fight crime as Iron Man doesn't mean I don't get bored sometimes,' he said, leaning back in his chair and trying his best to look offended at the suggestion that he was acting suspiciously.

'Well, do you need anything while I'm here?'

'Pepper, you're the CEO now. Taking care of me isn't your job anymore, it's Jarvis's. Or maybe Happy's. I think they work together for the most part.'

'Okay,' she said, 'but can you let me know if you see my earring? I'm afraid I've lost it.'

'I'll have a look.'

She smiled, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. 'Thanks,' she said, turning on her heel.

'Actually Pepper, there is something small you can do for me,' he said, scribbling quickly on a piece of paper before he chased after her, 'just take care of this real quick when you can. I'll explain later.'

'But–'

'Please Pepper. It's important.'

She glanced down at the small page before her eyes met his again. She saw the depth of his emotion, the small plea within his gaze.

'Okay Tony.'

'Thank you Pepper.' He touched her arm, an understanding passing between them before she ascended the steps, disappearing into the upper levels of the house.

As the click of her heels disappeared, Tony turned.

'She's gone,' he said, his hands back in his pockets as she appeared again.

She could see the hurt in his eyes. 'I'm sorry, Tony. I trust you but I've been hiding for years. I'll tell her everything I've told you, I will, but not yet.'

* * *

Next update: Wednesday the 2nd of September.


	5. Chapter 5 - Contact

FIVE

CONTACT

Jarvis's sorting system had proved useful. The AI had spent the night compiling and categorising the footage and documents he had obtained, allowing Aviana and Tony to delve into their research after dinner the evening following their reconnaissance mission at the compound. Together they sorted through the files that had been compiled, learning as much as they could about the current projects.

Aviana felt sick as she watched her life research being abused, turned into warped, destructive technologies made for vicious combat. She had to focus all of her energy on absorbing as much intelligence as possible to prevent herself from frying the screens with the building rage inside of her. By 11 PM, after five hours of staring at the screens that detailed all of the current experiments, she had built up as much pent up rage as she could handle.

'I need a break,' she said sharply, pushing her chair away from the screens, feeling a desperate need to make something explode. She could feel her skin tingling with electricity, her body heated. She stripped her jacket, going to the door to get some fresh air. She heard Tony follow her as she stormed out.

'Stay back,' she said as sparks began to dance on her skin. She gripped the railing until her knuckles turned white, adding through gritted teeth, 'I don't have control of myself right now. I might hurt you.'

She stood at the edge of the balcony, the cool breeze that was blowing off the water below brushed her skin as she released the rage within her like lightning. It lanced into the sky, filling the clouds with a flash of light and an explosive crack of sound. Tony ducked behind her, clapping his hands over his ears. When he dared to raise his eyes he could only see her blurred form: she was silhouetted by the light as it exploded above her, the physical form of her rage that was both terrifying and uniquely beautiful.

As the light faded he could still see pale sparks darting over her skin, seeming to roll over her body up to her chest. She let herself sink to the floor of the balcony, the tiles cold and hard on her knees. It was somehow soothing, her skin cooling in the light breeze and the contact of the tiles. The release of the rage within her had been a thrilling relief.

'Aviana…'

She turned to Tony, only then remembering that she was not alone. She stared into his eyes, seeing the concern and fear swirling within the tumult of emotions within him. She always saw the fear within others, always recognised the emotion that constantly swirled within her.

'Sorry,' she whispered, 'I just… I just couldn't handle it anymore. I tried to compartmentalise but I can't… I can't stand to see them, them, _mutilating_ everything I spent so many years working on. I wanted to help people, not build machines to be more effective at killing them.'

Tony edged closer. She knew that he was being careful not to invade her personal space, still so considerate of her needs. He sat beside her on the balcony. He wanted to reach for her, but all he could think of was her reaction to his touch when he had grasped her wrist and brought her hand to his lips. He had no idea how much she wished that he would hold her and comfort her.

'We're going to stop them,' he said, 'I know it's frustrating, but we've got access to their research and all of the people running that hell hole. We can build a plan of attack now.'

'I know,' she said, rising slowly. She turned back to the lab and he followed. He still wanted to reach for her but kept his hands firmly tucked in his pockets.

'Why don't we take a break?' he said, 'and get some rest? We still need to do more research before we can even begin to take down the APRDC, and Jarvis is capable of cataloguing the information as it comes. We won't miss anything new by taking a few hours to gather our strength.'

She turned to him, leaning against the desk. 'You're right.'

'Go. Sleep,' he said, pulling a smirk over his lips as best as he could.

Beneath her mask she smiled. 'Night Tony,' she said, grabbing her jacket and heading for the stairs. Although she would struggle to sleep, she knew that she should at least try.

'Aviana…'

She turned back, her foot on the step.

'Tomorrow, before we start work again, well you can say no but… would you like to have a drink with me?'

She nearly started at the words.

'Like, a date drink?' she asked, barely believing the words as they slipped from her lips.

At the word date, she saw his lips twitch in a smile but he quickly tried for a casual expression, shrugging as he said, 'if you want it to be.'

She wanted it desperately.

'Tony, you're intelligent, funny, and charming. You could have any woman you wanted with the slightest beckoning of your finger, as I know that you have many times. You may know my identity, but I know you still think I'm mysterious – a puzzle to be solved – and the truth is that there aren't many pieces left that aren't torn or missing altogether.'

'What are you trying to say?'

'That I'm damaged goods…' she whispered, only just loud enough for him to hear before she turned away, 'and a girl like me doesn't deserve you.'

He watched her as she ascended the stairs, his heart a lead weight in his chest. He couldn't deny that she intrigued him, but it was more than the mystery that she shrouded herself in that made him so desperate to know her. It was the tumult of emotions in her eyes, the fire and determination that resided within that he wanted to help her wield with all of the fury that raged within her, a fury that he now felt coursing through his veins. He had clung to every scrap of her true self that she had allowed to slip from beneath that impenetrable mask, her passionate personality like a drug to which he was a willing addict. He may never see her face beneath the mask, the one that he had seen in pictures but did not truly know, but he would never forgive himself for giving up before he had a chance to experience the depth of passion that swirled within her with that first caress to her skin.

* * *

Aviana slept only a few restless hours. Her mind was filled with the images and memories that had her waking covered in sweat with laboured breath. After three hours of tossing and turning, she sat up, running her fingers through her hair. She whipped it into a bun on the back of her head for a moment to allow air to caress her heated skin, the sensation cooling, and then let the chocolate waves cascade over her back again. She slid to the edge of the bed to walk to the window, pulling the heavy curtains aside to look out into the calm night. She could see the dark water from her window and hear the waves as they crashed into the cliffs below. She knew that on the balcony below her there was a pool, large and perfectly heated. She had wanted desperately to dive into it for days, and the urge that she had felt earlier in the evening was only growing stronger.

She looked at the clock on the bedside table and knew that Tony would be asleep deep within his mansion on his king-size bed. At such an early hour of the morning, she was sure she would be safe enough to take a quick dip to cool herself off.

She grabbed a towel from her bathroom and sprinted quietly down the stairs, her bare feet making little noise on the floors. It was dark within the house but the light from the stars and the moon above that flowed in through the tall windows provided plenty for her heightened sight to navigate between the precious art and furniture as she worked her way down to the pool.

With one last look behind her she stripped down to her underwear and reached for her mask. As her fingers made contact with the metal she hesitated, the cold seeping through her skin. She had not dared to take it off except to shower behind a locked door. She slowly let it slide over her skin, pooling intricately over her cheeks, forehead, and ears like a filigree frame that allowed her face to breathe. She needed to have a moment without the mask, wanted a moment without the contacts that she had not removed for weeks. Although they were perfectly safe to wear continuously, being her own invention, she wanted some freedom from the heightened vision that they allowed her, the clear definition in every pore on her skin. She tucked them into the case she had shoved into her pants, putting her clothes a safe distance from the water before she slid into the pool. As the water enveloped her she felt tension unwind from her limbs, her body relaxing with every second that she waded.

She dived beneath the surface, coming up only when her lungs were fit to burst with the air contained within them. She heaved a breath before diving under again, swimming however she pleased until eventually she began to do laps of the length of the pool. The exercise felt good, better than running on a treadmill or step machine. She could feel all of her muscles working as she switched from freestyle to breaststroke to butterfly until she lost count of the laps she had completed. She felt free within the water, freer than she had felt for a long time.

* * *

Tony's sprawled form woke to a voice. He rolled onto his side and folded the pillow over his head with a yawn, refusing to wake at the incessant repetition of 'Sir' that filled the room.

'Sir,' Jarvis said more insistently, 'Sir I have detected movement on the balcony.'

Tony sat up, more alert as he rubbed an eye with the heel of his palm, 'where?'

'The pool area.'

He jumped out of bed, pulling on the nearest pair of track-pants. 'Have they been in the house?' he asked as he walked to the door.

'They have not.'

'Why did you wake me then?' he asked, 'it must be Aviana,' he added though he doubted his words. She had never left her room at night to wander around the house before, let alone to go down to the pool. She seemed to prefer to stay inside and to train in the gym.

'I cannot confirm the identity of the intruder,' the AI said, sounding somewhat exasperated, 'shall I call the police?'

 _Aviana…?_ Tony thought, _could it really be...?_

'No, Jarvis. I'll go look.'

He left his room to walk as quietly as he could down the stairs, unsure of who he would find on the balcony. He approached the door as quietly as he could, slowing his movement so that he could peer through the glass. At the edge of the pool he spotted a small pile of clothes and a rolled towel. He could see ripples on the surface of the water that allowed him to track the movements of the person within the depths until they emerged at the end of the pool. He knew at once that it was Aviana: her rich chocolate coloured hair cascaded down her back as she rose in the shallow end of the pool. She reached up to push the strands from her face, smoothing it back, her movements calm and casual. For a moment he even believed that she was not wearing her mask, that he had seen her cheek as she lifted her hair from her back to curl it over her shoulder. He watched her plait the wet strands, watched the way her muscles moved over her shoulders and back. He noticed the scars that covered her skin; in the glistening moonlight that was reflected off the water her skin looked ethereal and fragile, contrasting so sharply against the jagged scars that seemed to mark so much of her toned form.

She had put herself in danger and paid with her flesh.

He dared to open the door and take a step forward. He realised his mistake instantly as his foot made the slightest suctioning sound on the tiles near the door, the hinges also creaking. Her shoulders went rigid and as she turned she electrified the water, creating light so bright that he had to shield his eyes with his arm, but before she had lit the water he swore he had seen her face, framed by the intricate remains of her mask.

He heard a splash of movement and the patter of wet feet. He opened his eyes slowly in case she created another burst of light, but she was standing at the edge of the pool with a towel wrapped around her and her mask firmly in place. He could see her shoulders lifting with laboured breaths as she stared at him, could feel her anger crackle in the air around them.

'What are you doing Tony?' she asked as she pulled the towel up higher on her chest, concealing the scars that marred her skin.

'Jarvis said that he had detected someone out here but couldn't identify them, so I came to check.'

'I could have been an intruder.'

'In the pool?' he asked with a smirk, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Beneath her mask her eyes darted to stare at his arms, the bands of muscles flexing at his movement. The arc reactor in his chest glowed in the night, a beacon that drew her gaze over his torso, although she tried not to linger on his bared skin.

'I wasn't sleeping well. I thought a swim might help,' she said honestly.

'Do you even have bathers?' he asked.

She shrugged. 'No, but it doesn't worry me. A bikini is really just a glorified bra.'

He dropped his arms from his chest. 'You're right. They are just fancy underwear really,' he said, standing before her for a moment more before he stripped down to his boxers and sprinted to the edge of the pool. He leapt off the edge, pulling himself into a tight ball as he soared through the air. He hit the water with an almighty splash, sending a wave of it raining over Aviana. When he emerged, his dark hair was slicked over his temple and his skin glistened with water. He smirked at her, seemingly satisfied with himself when she laughed.

He swum to the edge, leaning on the tiles with his strong arms. He pushed himself up, his muscles flexing as he supported his weight on the edge. Droplets of water slid over his skin, tracing each defined line. She couldn't resist: her gaze followed every drop.

As he looked up at her he sought her gaze and said, 'come on. You said yourself that a bikini is just a glorified bra. I'm in my underwear, so it's only fair that you are too.'

'Is it now?' she asked, unable to keep herself from smiling beneath her mask. She felt a well of butterflies bloom in her stomach, flapping gently within her.

'Yes,' he said, his smile faltering a little, 'but, by all means keep the mask if you like, I am all for pushing boundaries, but I… I know how important it is to you, to have it on.'

After all that had happened between them since that first night when he had brought her to his house, she couldn't bring herself to distrust him. He had been open and honest since the first moment. And so kind. He remembered to allow her personal space. He had not even asked that she remove her mask even though he knew exactly what she looked like: he was aware of how important it was for her to have that barrier. She had forgotten what it had felt like to be treated like a person.

'Okay just, to be honest it's been a while since I've been around someone in less than a t-shirt and jeans, let alone my underwear. And my body… it's… it's not like other women anymore… so just promise not to stare…'

'You know my reputation, so you know that's not a promise I can make, just not for the reasons you're thinking of,' he said, holding her gaze. He knew that she wasn't talking about her shape, but her scars. He just hoped she understood that too. He had seen them when he had stitched up her stomach and leg, but although she seemed to be ashamed of them, they would never detract from her beauty. She probably thought he only saw the scars, but truthfully he was focused on her toned, athletic legs and devilish curves. He pushed himself further into the pool to allow her some space, treading water as she stood on the edge, seeming almost nervous.

Beneath the mask she worried her lip for a moment, but only a moment. With the steeliest resolve that she could muster she took a steadying breath and dropped the towel. As she stood in her black sports bra and panties she swore that his breath hitched, his eyes lighting up for a moment before he forced his eyes to hers. With a deft dive she delved beneath the water. She swum past his legs to emerge behind him. If she could trust anyone, any man, she knew that man was Tony.

As she smoothed her hair back she drew her mask back as she had before, the filigree metal framing her face and weaving through her hair to hold the wet strands back from her face. When he turned his eyes widened. For the longest moment, only their breath could be heard as he met her unhindered gaze for the first time in the moonlight. In the photos he had seen of her, her eyes had been a pale blue. As he stared at them he realised that they were a shocking red that appeared to glow in the moonlight, the irises seeming to blend into the veins that wove intricately over the whites. He was seeing her for the first time, truly seeing her high cheekbones and pale lips, her long lashes that cast shadows on her cheeks as she closed her eyes. She was letting him in, and that made him ache for her, for this fierce woman who he swore might break at the lightest caress on her cheek.

'Aviana, you–'

'Tony, don't,' she whispered, 'I've not looked someone in the eyes for two years. I've not shared anything remotely intimate with anyone. I've been so lonely, but I want to trust you… I believe I can trust you. I know that my eyes are weird, that my body is scarred… but I can't hide anymore. I just can't and I need–'

'You're beautiful,' he said, reaching up to touch her, his calloused hand cupping her cheeks. She could not help but lean into his gentle touch as she opened her eyes again, staring up at him in surprise.

'You're just saying that.'

He reached up, his fingertip tracing the heavy scarring on her chest, his touch so soft and soothing against the marred skin. He could feel the steady beat of her mechanical heart beneath, knew what she had endured to simply stay alive so that she could one day bring the truth of the APRDC to the world.

'You said that you want to trust me,' he said, his hand settling tentatively on her hip, urging her closer, 'so trust me…'

Her gaze was focused on his eyes, so close that they seemed to envelop her until she could see nothing else, could feel nothing but the caress of his breath on her lips and his hands on her skin. She had not been touched by another for so long, held like she were precious. When he brushed his lips so close to hers she felt she should pull away, but she could not resist the pull of his scent, the heat of his skin. When his lips sealed over hers she did not resist his embrace. She allowed herself to be lost in his arms, allowed him to support her in the water as his fingers wound into her hair. He deepened the kiss until her clockwork heart seemed to flutter within her, the sensation of his skin against her intoxicating. When he pulled back his lips remained close to hers and their noses touched. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

'Tony,' she whispered, 'is this something you really want to start? I'm not even sure what we're starting, but I know that I'm not like other women. I'm not good at this. I'm not good at opening my heart to people.'

'Neither were any of the women that I have been with,' he admitted, still being honest with her, knowing there was no point denying his track record with women, 'but that's what is different. I've never wanted them to open their hearts to me because it's too complicated, especially after what happened to me,' he said as he placed her hand over the arc reactor, 'but with you, after all you've been through, I don't care how long it takes. I want to be patient for you because I want to know you for who you are now, and I want you to know me. So please, please… I know it's important but I want one night when you don't have to think about the APRDC. Let's work during the day, but once night falls we could play music as loud as we want and dance. We could order in and drink until we can't see straight. God knows you haven't done that for a long time, so let me make just one night yours for the right reasons.'

'Like a date?' she asked.

'Like a date,' he said, a smile lighting his lips as he pulled her closer, tucking her tightly against his chest as he leant back in the water.

* * *

Next update: Friday the 4th of September.


	6. Chapter 6 - Research

SIX

RESEARCH

Aviana woke in her bed within the mansion significantly less stressed and exhausted than she had been only hours before. She had swum with Tony in the pool for nearly an hour. They had barely talked as they floated back and forth in the water, the moonlight shimmering over them. She had not relaxed for so long. The sensation of floating languidly with him had been calming, allowing her to have the best hours of sleep she had enjoyed in months.

She roused quickly, pulling on a clean set of work-out clothes. She reached for a t-shirt out of habit, but as she caught her reflection in the mirror, wearing only leggings and a sports bra and crop top, she dropped the shirt. She realised that she wasn't even wearing her mask, the metal still lining her face with a filigree pattern that weaved into her hair, holding it back. It had been weeks since she had looked in the mirror without her mask or her contacts, weeks since she had noticed how bright the red in her eyes appeared.

Tony was right. The woman she had become, no matter how scarred and broken, was who she was. There was no point fighting for a person that did not exist anymore, not when she knew that deep within herself she was strong.

She pulled on her running shoes and went down to the gym. It was just after eight and she was determined to get an hour of cardio in before breakfast. Now that they had information and insight into the current operations of the APRDC, she knew that she needed to keep her fitness and her strength up.

She plugged a set of earphones into the console of the treadmill, flicking through news channels on the screen before her as she warmed up. She stopped on a music channel as she picked up to a run and ramped up the incline. Within minutes she could feel a sheen of sweat developing over her skin, her breath a little heavier. As the countdown on the music channel worked down from 15 to one, another countdown started and she kept running, her clockwork heart allowing her to keep her pace as it beat within her, so efficient and reliable.

She hit the hour mark and slowed to a walk for a quick cool down, thirsty but energised. She had a quick drink and moved to the various muscle training equipment. She had never been in such a well-equipped gym, even before she had been forced into hiding. She still had to remind herself that it was Tony's personal gym and that people would not walk in at any moment to discover her there.

It was well after nine when she went back upstairs in search of breakfast, feeling satisfied with her cardio but feeling she needed to work a little more on her strength training. Although she healed quickly, her leg still felt weak after the knife wound. She would have to ask Tony to spot for her on the weights later.

Light was streaming into the kitchen through the tall glass windows, the sun bright and warm on her skin. She basked in it for a moment before she opened the large fridge to stare longingly at the food within. Tony had always said to make herself at home, and she knew that he truly meant those words, but a little part of her still felt awful eating food she had not paid for. She would have to do some engine work on all of his cars for him. She had noticed that one of his classics seemed to be misfiring. At the very least she could fix that issue, if not service the engine from top to bottom she thought as she delved into a tub of yogurt and grabbed fruit to make a smoothie.

As she was licking her spoon clean, enjoying the smooth strawberry flavour on her tongue, she heard a cough from behind her and spun around, her eyes wide as she stared at Tony. The blender had covered the sound of his footsteps, allowing him to sneak into the kitchen behind her back. He was leaning against the bench, a smirk on his lips.

She stopped the blender, feeling a little awkward as she remembered how little she was wearing. Her scars would be so much more obvious in the light, particularly the one on her chest.

 _He said you're beautiful,_ she thought desperately trying to reassure herself as his eyes wandered, _surely he wasn't lying? Was he?_

'Did you save some for me?' he asked, walking over to peer into the tub she held, 'ooh you did.'

He pinched the spoon from her fingers, using the opportunity her surprise afforded him to take the tub as well. He smiled at her, walking to the fridge as he finished off the yogurt. She watched him as he opened one of the doors to peer into the fridge, enjoying the view of his broad shoulders and back. His body stretched the tank top, drawing her eyes down to the waistband of his track pants. It felt wrong watching him, even after their night in the pool, but it had been so long since she had had such masculine company, let alone any sort of company. It was almost overwhelming despite how much she was enjoying it.

He turned to her, a carton of milk in hand as he walked to the bench.

'You're not wearing your mask still,' he said, passing her a glass for her smoothie when he retrieved his own.

She glanced down. 'I guess it seemed silly to now,' she said, 'I mean, I took it off for you last night.'

'I know,' he said, 'I don't want you to ever feel that you need to hide from me. Just make sure that you're not wearing it because it's what you want, not because you think it's what I want.'

He reached up, pausing for a moment as if afraid she might turn away. As he cupped her cheek she felt the urge to lean to his touch and allowed her head to tip towards the warmth of his skin.

'I like this,' she said, her eyes fluttering closed as his thumb brushed gently along her cheekbone, 'I like feeling like a person again.'

They finished breakfast together before they went to the workshop. Jarvis had finished compiling the data they had collected, their catalogue up to date with the latest information on the APRDC. Aviana took notes on each project, cataloguing their intended 'public' uses as well as the secret uses each piece of technology had truly been developed for.

Tony sifted through the camera footage that had been collected, directing Jarvis to track the patterns of the day and night guards for the facility to create a timed 3D map. He added the various security systems and studied the map closely to calculate the most efficient and safest route to the inner rooms of the research and testing facilities, as well as the secure storage rooms. It was within those rooms that they would find the evidence they needed to expose the company and destroy it.

'I think I have it,' he said finally, stepping back to admire his work. Aviana rose from her chair, stretching her cramped back before she went to his side, staring at the 3D image before her.

'Jarvis, run a timed simulation of the entry and exit strategy, accounting for a five percent variable in guard shift change over and monitoring patterns.'

'Very well, Sir,' Jarvis said.

They watched a miniaturised version of Aviana move carefully through the image of the facility, dodging guards and security cameras, a miniature Tony following closely. He would have Jarvis in his ear to inform them of any sudden changes in the movements and behaviour of the external guards whilst, inside, with direct access to the security systems Aviana would be able to track the changing eight-digit passwords for the security doors.

'This is actually going to happen,' she breathed as the simulation finished, 'we're this close to stopping the APRDC.'

Tony looked to her. He knew how much their progress meant. She had lost over two years of her life to the dark dealings of her former bosses. She had nearly lost her life altogether. If she had not been able to contact her brother, to get the clockwork heart into her body, she would be dead and no one would be fighting for the innocent lives that had been lost in the aftermath of the explosion, the lives of people who had believed they were working to help people, not destroy them.

'When this is over, I want you to be able to start again. I want to fund your research in full and develop the technologies you worked toward for the purpose they were intended for,' he said, 'we need more clockwork hearts in this world. Maybe not quite as excitingly wired as yours seem to be, but there are plenty of people out there and I've got the money to make their dreams a reality.'

'I'm not sure Tony.'

'About what? About having me provide your funds? Or about partnering with me?'

'I just don't know if we should be getting too far ahead of ourselves,' she admitted, 'I don't have any reservations about partnering with you.'

Their gazes locked for a moment, the words seeming to come to life between them. They both understood the potential of that sentence, the connection that was building between them seeming to burn a little brighter.

'Tony Stark, billionaire, philanthropist,' she said, attempting to carry the conversation away from the suggestiveness of the sentence, a suggestion she wasn't sure she was ready to make so overtly. With a small smirk lighting her lips, she added, 'it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?'

He shrugged, clearing his throat with a light cough before he said, 'What can I say, it'll keep me from spending it on more art that I don't need, which will certainly make Pepper happy.'

'You're an impulse buyer, aren't you?'

'Never,' he said, mock offense colouring his features, 'I mean, I'd have to have somewhere to put it all.'

She glanced around, 'not much room is there?' she joked as she stared up at the high ceiling of the workshop and around the spacious room.

They laughed, Tony letting out a snort which only made them laugh harder. Aviana's skin sparked at the emotion, startling Tony and sending her into another fit of giggles.

'Sorry,' she said after a breath, 'I guess being here and not out fighting means I've got a little pent up electricity.'

'Even after your explosive light shows last night?'

'I don't know, I just seem to absorb it naturally now, as if it's drawn to my heart. When I was building it I had no idea that it would be capable of storing energy so efficiently, but I guess I'm lucky that it can. It gives me the opportunity to use it actively, out in the world where I can still help people,' she said, 'I spent a lot of time having to learn how best to control it and wield it, and I was scared for a long time, but the fact that I was even able to have a second chance at life is something that I will never waste, not when I have been blessed with more than a second chance, but a powerful one at that.'

They were both products of their own inventions, their own ingenuity. The more she discussed the mechanical heart that beat within her, the design and function as she understood it upon its creation and now, the more he was intrigued. He could not help but wonder what she would be able to do to his Iron Man suits with her knowledge. She would bring different perspectives, different ideas, regardless of the thousands of hours he had spent developing the suits.

Aviana glanced to the 3D model of the facility that hung in the air. She watched as it looped through the planned entry and exit strategy, feeling her chest well with emotion.

'Do you really think we can pull this off Tony?' she asked, daring for the first time in two years to feel a spark of hope ignite within her.

She imagined her brother at his hospital. She knew what he had dealt with in the aftermath of her disappearance from the facility, that he had been hounded for months until her former bosses were finally convinced that he was not involved. Luckily, his high profile as a heart surgeon had made it too difficult for them to make him disappear too, particularly when he 'co-operated' with them. She also imagined how hard it must be for him not to know if she even survived the healing process after he had transplanted the clockwork heart into her body in less than ideal conditions for heart surgery. She worried about him every day, despite having checked on him whenever she could safely do so, so how much more did he worry about her?

She shook the thoughts from her mind, glancing to the clock. It was late afternoon and she was restless.

'Let's stop for the day,' she suggested, 'I wanted to go back up to the gym, get a few more weights in if you're interested. Mind spotting for me?'

'I guess there's not much more we can do for the moment,' he admitted, flinging the 3D model back to the computer, 'not until Jarvis can run a few diagnostics on our strategy to account for as many variables as possible.'

They packed their written notes and physical files away, careful not to leave anything out where Pepper or Happy might stumble upon it. Tony locked it away and they walked up to the gym, discussing what Aviana had learned about the current projects, a prosthetic arm with enhanced strength and enough power to readily break bones with only the squeeze of a fist that was designed for close combat, and an eye implant which contained thermal imaging technology intended for use by snipers. They were making the deadliest technology available not to friendly troops, but to those with the deepest pockets.

Aviana went straight to the weights. When she had gone to the gym before she had been forced into hiding, she had hated doing weights in front of men. They would leer openly, making her uncomfortable to even train, though she tried her best to ignore them. Others would belittle her, mocking her for the strength she had lacked compared to them despite being half their size. One man had even suggested that the gym buy her a little pink set as if she wasn't supposed to use the weights, as if they were only for men.

The memories made her stomach churn, the anger she had felt flaring within her as she stood before the full set that was laid out on a rack. She hadn't trained with Tony before and a small part of her feared what he might say, but he did not mock her. He worked with her, challenged her to test herself. He was supportive, encouraging her without acting surprised that she could lift the equivalent of her body weight with ease, and even match his.

The longer they trained the more she noticed the way he looked at her. She could sense the heat within his gaze, could feel it searing her skin. But she no longer felt nervous, even in her crop top and leggings. She felt more confident within herself than ever before, despite the scars that marred her skin, despite the red of her eyes that she saw reflected in his gaze.

She allowed herself to admire him as he trained with her. She caught herself nibbling her lip when he lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, revealing his broad, hard body. As he moved, she could see the ropes of muscle flex beneath his skin. It took all of her concentration to drag her eyes away, but even as she turned, busying herself with selecting a medicine ball to use for weighted squats, she knew he had caught her watching.

'Is it hot in here?' he asked.

'I'm feeling pretty good,' she said as she continued her squats, 'maybe you're not quite as fit as you think?'

She shrugged, keeping her smile tucked away inside herself. He dropped his shirt from his face, seeming to click his tongue for a moment in thought before he stripped his shirt off completely. She felt red flush over her cheeks but continued her exercise, trying to distract herself but failing miserably, her eyes wandering for a moment before she snapped them closed as if concentrating on her reps. Even before they met, Aviana had seen Tony all over the TV for years, and she knew that if there was one thing that Tony Stark was good at, it was showing off.

And showing off he certainly was.

'That's better,' he said, smirking as she dared another glance. He turned his back to her as he went to a nearby cupboard and she got her fill of ogling his broad shoulders. It had been so long since she had simply enjoyed the sight of a man. Her attraction to him, for his intellectual, emotional, and physical company, was growing with every minute she was near him, the heady sensation almost overwhelming her. She could feel how flushed her cheeks were growing and how her body tingled on so many levels at the thought of his smile and his touch. His sharp wit. His richly calloused hands.

He turned back to her with a towel draped over his neck, another in his hand. He offered it to her and she was pleased that he didn't seem to notice the way her fingers trembled with she reached for it. As she dabbed the sheen of sweat from her face she could sense him watching her again.

'Shall we cool off with another swim?' he asked and she felt her stomach dip.

'I think I might just have a shower,' she said, noting a pinch of disappointment in his eyes before she added, 'I'm pretty hungry, and I think we've earned that pizza and a few beers. You promised me a date after all.'

'I certainly did,' he said, his smile lighting up again as he walked to the door, 'meet me in the lounge, half an hour. I'll order the best pizza you've ever had, and try to impress you with some expensive wine.'

She smiled as she watched him leave, excited, but nervous, particularly when she realised she didn't have a damn thing to wear.

After she was sure he would have made it to his room, she sprinted up the stairs for a rushed shower, her hair still dripping wet when she went to the wardrobe in which she had stored the few clothes she owned, all brought from her house. She had no skirts or dresses, no nice pants or jackets, and barely even a cardigan. Her selection of shoes consisted of four pairs, all of which were practical.

'Damn it,' she breathed as she stared meekly at the line of coat hangers. After an agonizing few minutes, she picked her best pair of jeans, a flattering singlet top, and the one cardigan she owned that at least looked nice. She ignored the chunky, heavy duty boots that she normally preferred for a lighter and slimmer pair, glad that they seemed to work with her jeans.

Finally, she dried her hair, combing it until it was glossy and deciding to leave it down. She looked at the filigree pattern of the metal that usually formed her mask and reached up, brushing her finger over it. _No more hiding_ , she thought as she took a steadying breath before she let it pool into her hand to form a few rings and then let the remainder slide down her wrist to become a bangle.

 _Instant jewellery,_ she mused before removing one of the rings to form it into an ear cuff that caught the light when she brushed her hair back with her fingers.

She glanced to the clock, knowing that she had only a few more minutes before she should head downstairs. Was this really a date? Even if it was just a pizza and a beer or glass of wine, was she really about to be wined and dined by Tony Stark?

 _You don't deserve him,_ some part of her thought, the same one that had sent doubts spiralling through her only 24 hours previously.

 _Yes, I do,_ another part said, unwavering within her.

She walked to the door to her room, gripping the handle and allowing herself a smile before she stepped out into the hall.

* * *

Next update: Monday the 7th of September.


	7. Chapter 7 - Names

SEVEN

NAMES

She walked tentatively into the lounge, stomach fluttering at the nervousness that she felt easing through her body. She could barely remember the last date she had been on in one of her few failed attempts at more than a casual relationship. It had not gone well, and she desperately hoped that she would not embarrass herself in front of Tony.

From her vantage point just outside of the lounge, she could see him gathering glasses for wine before going back to a selection of bottles. He stood before them for a moment, his shoulders stretching the crisp crimson shirt, his hips hugged tightly by neat pants. Even though he seemed to wear everything so casually, her feeling of being underdressed intensified, making her want to turn tail and run.

 _No,_ she thought, _no, you're fine. Just smile._

She stepped into the lounge and he turned to her, a bottle in hand and a smile lighting his lips.

'I thought we might skip straight to the wine.'

'And what are we having tonight?'

'A lovely Cabernet Sauvignon from a lovely little vineyard in the Bordeaux region,' he said, presenting the bottle to her before reaching back for a corkscrew.

'The last glass of wine I had was from a five dollar bottle that I picked up about six months ago on my way home from my mechanic's workshop,' she said, feeling her mouth water for a taste of the fine red liquid that swirled within the bottle, 'let's just say it was less than… pleasant.'

She sat on the couch before the wine glasses. He joined her, his leg brushing against hers as he reached for a glass.

'Well, we better make the most of this bottle. And the next, and the next,' he said as he cupped the large glass in his hand, pouring a taste for her. She took the glass, anticipation heightening within her as she swirled it gently. She inhaled the rich aroma, noting fruits and spices, allowing it to distract her from the sensation of his leg against hers, the heat of his skin seeping through her jeans.

'If it tastes even half as good as it smells I'm going to be in heaven,' she said, letting her eyes close before she enjoyed her first sip, 'oh yes, that's a little piece of heaven right there.'

'Just wait until the pizza arrives.'

He poured a glass of his own, leaning back against the plush couch. He placed his arm over the back, his legs crossed loosely before him, the picture of contented comfort. He held her gaze and she watched emotions dance within his dark eyes – anticipation, and maybe the same hint of nervousness that she felt – before she allowed herself to settle back against his arm. She leant into his embrace and he smiled at her, reaching up to brush a strand of hair back. He tucked it behind her ear.

'No mask, no contacts,' he said, his thumb trailing down her cheek, 'just you.'

'I wanted you to know that I feel comfortable with you,' she said, 'you knew who I was as soon as you brought me here, but I wasn't letting you see me because I felt more secure hiding behind that mask. I guess I just got used to being anonymous.'

'I've never been good at anonymous,' he said with a shrug, no doubt referring to his very public announcement of "I am Iron Man".

'Well, as good as I am at it, I don't want to be here. When you said my name… I know I told you not to call me that, but I hadn't heard anyone say it for two years. I liked it. It felt familiar, natural, even if it scared me,' she said, staring into her glass, watching as the liquid swirled with the slightest motion before she caught his gaze, 'Pepper and Happy might drop in on occasion, but mostly we're alone here. I feel safe here, safer than I felt even in my own apartment which I knew couldn't be traced back to me. And I know I'm a very different person to who I used to be, but I guess I just…I guess I just want to be Danielle again.'

He placed his glass on the table, holding her gaze captive as he leant back to her, his hand reaching to cup her cheek.

'It's nice to finally meet you, Danielle Brooker,' he said, his nose brushing against hers.

She felt her breath hitch and was sure that, had she still had a normal heart, it would have faltered in its beats as he claimed her lips. His kiss was just as thrilling as it had been in the pool, soothing her soul and igniting her passions all at once in a well of emotions. She knew that he was being gentle with her, his touch bordering on tender as he deepened the kiss, but she caught herself wondering if…

They barely noticed the chime of the door. Tony only reluctantly dragged himself away from her lips when a voice called over the intercom, announcing the arrival of the promised meal.

'I'll be right back,' he whispered, stealing one last kiss before he rose from the couch and strode toward the entry hall.

She watched him retreat past a wall before she settled further into the couch, releasing a contented sigh as she brushed her fingers over her lips. Although he was gentle now, she had the distinct feeling that he would not be the type to hold his passions back in the bedroom.

Her cheeks flushed further at the thought, a tingling sensation settling through her body as she allowed her imagination to explore the tantalising possibilities until she heard his footsteps coming back toward the lounge. The scent of pizza filled her nose as he neared and her stomach growled in answer.

'I hope you're hungry because I couldn't decide what would be the best choice and got a couple,' he said as he placed the boxes on the table, careful to dodge the wine. He topped up their glasses as they flicked the lids off the boxes, heat radiating from the delicious array of pizzas.

'I'm feeling very spoilt right now,' she admitted as she selected a piece of the meat lovers, nibbling the cheesy tip and savouring the bite.

He smiled at her as he bit into his own slice. They each ate their fill, chatting as they sat, enjoying the view from the lounge. They steered away from a conversation about the past, the APRDC, and the clockwork heart, instead focusing on what they liked: television shows, movies, hobbies, and music. It was easy conversation to make, not because of the topics, but because of the company. Although Danielle still wanted to retain some secrets, she felt as if for the most part she could talk freely with Tony, and Tony talked freely with her.

After an hour of lounging on the couch and whilst halfway through their third glass of wine, Tony rose, going to the corner. Music filled the room and he walked back to her, dancing comically and making her laugh before he extended his hand.

'Would you honour me with a dance?' he asked, wiggling his eyebrows for the briefest moment, 'or shall I continue to be fabulous all by myself?'

She couldn't help but smile as she slipped her hand into his, gasping as he pulled her tight against his chest. An arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand grasping hers to pull it to his chest as he began to move with her. He led her through each step, smiling at her as they danced through the room, making her laugh as he dipped her before he brought her tight against his body once more.

As the song changed to something slower, she tucked her head against his neck. His arm tightened around her and she felt a surprising shiver roll down her spine. She could feel the hard lines of his body fit so perfectly against hers, his breath falling against her ear. His hand flattened on her lower back to press her closer and he dropped his head to place a kiss on her neck, causing her to worry her lip. She knew his reputation with women, knew that he intended to seduce her.

Knew that her body was keenly anticipating his seduction.

 _Would I be another one night stand?_ She thought to herself as they continued to dance, _am I worth more than that?_

Her anxiety was trying to drown her in doubt, but she refused to let it win. She ground her teeth against her darkest emotions. She was a fighter, would always be a fighter.

 _Of course I am worth more,_ she thought as she lifted her eyes to his. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she rose to kiss him, felt a thrill of desire when he readily accepted her advance, both hands dropping to meld her tighter against him.

She felt electricity spark over her skin, the passion she felt within igniting physically. Tony startled a little, breaking the kiss to pull back.

'I guess I'm not the only one feeling a spark,' he said and she laughed, pulling him back for another kiss, only for him to pull away again.

'Listen, Danielle,' he said, his voice rough with the desire that she saw reflected in his eyes, 'you are bound to be aware of my past with women and–'

She shook her head, 'Tony I know and I don't care. I'm no angel. My colleagues, myself included, we were married to our work. We didn't have time for a serious relationship between the endless hours of research, so friends with benefits arrangements were pretty normal for me.'

'But that's not what I'm trying to say,' he said, pursing his lips for a moment, 'I want you for more than a night. I've always picked the women I have because I knew that they weren't interested in a commitment, because it was easy, but I feel _normal_ with you. I don't have to constantly watch what I say or do for fear that you will run off and tell a reporter about your night with Tony Stark, and not because you have to hide for your own safety. To you I'm not a famous conquest, I'm just a man. I might be highly intelligent, articulate, and handsome, but I'm still just a man to the point where I'm actually nervous about being with you. I've never felt that with someone before.'

They stopped moving and Danielle forced him to meet her gaze.

'Why are you nervous?' she asked, her fingers untangling from his hair to trace a soothing pattern on his neck.

'What if I'm not as good as I've always been told I am? What if we do take another step and you wake up in the morning wishing you hadn't let me touch you because I was no better than any of those scientists before me... because I was… lacking?'

'Oh Tony,' she said, 'you and I know that sex can be exciting when there are no attachments, but surely you know that there is more to it? I'm not looking to get laid, I'm looking for the intimacy that I've spent so many years craving, an intimacy that I can already feel with you,' she said, 'and you're right: you are just a man to me, but you're the most wonderful man I have ever known. That's the man I'm craving, the man I want to be with, not the face that they show on magazine covers and TV.'

He claimed her lips for a searing kiss, one that was so much rougher than the others they had shared. She knew that he was struggling to hold himself back but she wanted every ounce of passion he possessed. She wanted to claim him for her own and be claimed in return, to leave marks on his skin and feel the heat of his body against hers.

Tony took her hand, leading her through the house as far as he could manage before he found his back against a wall. Her touch was filled with electricity, the energy that sparked over her filling his body as she pulled his shirt from the waistband of his pants to delve beneath it and caress the hard plains of his stomach. In her distraction, he turned them, lifting her by her thighs to pin her, a thrilling gasp escaping her lips as their bodies met.

She unbuttoned his shirt, the motions tantalising, her rings cool against his skin as she pushed the sides away from his chest. Her eyes were alight, the red seeming to glow as they surveyed every inch of his skin. She intended to strip him, to explore him, and the knowledge was thrilling in a way he had never imagined. He had always been dominant in bed, but he knew that she would challenge him.

When he finally released her thighs she dropped and ducked under his arm. She slipped a finger beneath the waistband of his pants, her tongue darting over her lips as she lead him further through the mansion. When they stumbled into his bedroom he kicked the door closed behind them, stripping the shirt from his body and throwing it carelessly across the room, his attention locked on her as her cardigan fell to the floor. She reached for the hem of her singlet top, lifting it slowly before she stripped it from her body. Her hands slid down to her jeans. When she popped the button open he felt himself throb and closed the distance between them, pushing her back against the massive bed before he pushed her hand aside. He kissed the soft skin of her stomach, kissed the scar that was still raised and red before he dropped his head lower to pull the zip of her jeans down with his teeth.

She trembled as he stripped the denim from her skin, his breath ragged as he stared down at her wicked curves and athletic legs. His gaze darted to the soft outline of her breast that rose above her bra, his tongue begging to trace the line and delve beneath the cups. Although her bra and panties had no lace, no thrills, they were sexier than all the lingerie he had seen simply because she was the gift that was inside them.

When he settled above her, claiming her lips as their heated skin met, he felt her hands snake from his side to his hips. Her fingernails dug into his flesh as he rocked against her, a moan spilling from her which he eagerly devoured with his kiss until her hands travelled between them. She undid the top button, slid the zip down and dipped her hands beneath the waistband, a smirk lighting her lips as she groped the firm cheeks, using her grip to pull him closer. His eyes closed at the sensation and sparks danced between them, a moan falling from his lips as she ground her body against his until he was forced to pin her hips to the bed.

He kicked off his pants when she pushed them down to his thighs and rolled them so that she straddled his waist. When she unclipped her bra and shrugged it from her shoulders he felt another desperate throb, his body aching for her as he cupped her supple skin. His fingers teased her pale pink nipples at her urging, her hands cupping his to show him how she liked to be touched, her body rocking against him. She was passion incarnate and for at least this night she was his.

She slid down his body, her skin caressing every inch of his as she stripped his tight boxers, his erection standing proudly, awaiting her attention. Another ragged moan escaped him as she stroked his shaft with her hands, the cool rings and her heated skin sending pleasure spiralling through him. When she traced her tongue over the tip his eyes shot open, his back arching as she tasted him. No woman had ever bothered to tease him so thoroughly, the sensation of her hands and mouth almost unbearable as she cupped his heavy sack while she sucked and tongued his shaft. His back arched as she took him deeper, tasting him until he had to pull her back into his arms for fear that their night would end earlier than intended.

He stripped her panties eagerly, his fingers delving between her fine curls and slick folds to tease the centre of her need. Her legs fell open as he caressed the tight bud that begged for his attention and he watched as she writhed beneath his touch, the touch of the first man to pleasure her for over two years. When her breath became heavy, her hips undulating to his fingers as she neared her climax, he reached for the bedside table and found the closest packet. He tore the corner with his teeth as he continued to stroke her, dipping a finger into her slick, tight opening and revelling in her heat. He rolled the condom down his shaft as quickly as his trembling hands could manage before he settled over her, teasing her with only the tip. Her hands reached for his hardened cheeks once more, gripping tight with her nails, urging him to plunge deep within her.

His body trembled as he entered her and she clenched around him. He wrapped his arm beneath her waist, desperate to be closer to her, to feel her skin against his. A husky moan tumbled from her lips as he ground against her. She reached for the metal bedhead, clinging to it as the sensations wracked her body, using it as an earth to release the energy that sparked from her skin. The room lit up with the sparks that danced around them, and he heard something shatter nearby as it was hit with a stray bolt, but he didn't care. He was lost within her embrace and her passion but could sense that she was nearing her climax as the room glowed with the electricity that danced over her skin, nearly singeing him.

He gripped the nape of her neck to force her gaze to his, the red glowing in the light that radiated from her. As she clenched around him he claimed her lips, riding her through her climax. She screamed his name as fire flooded through her, another stray bolt hitting the window and shattering it as he joined her in ecstasy. His back arched as he thrust deep, a rich moan wrenched from within him as he released.

He collapsed against her, chest heaving. When he brought his lips to hers the kiss was languid, as if savouring their passion. Her eyes still glowed, filled with desire, a sated smile on her lips. It took all his strength to pull himself away from her, even for only a moment as he stripped the condom and fell back into her arms. He pulled her thigh over his hip, his hand resting on it, tracing soft patterns over her skin.

'I think I broke your house a little,' Danielle said between kisses.

'Don't care,' Tony mumbled, despite the distinct breeze that drifted over his exposed ass, 'worth every second.'

He pulled her tight against his chest, shivering as she traced her finger around the outside of the arc reactor that protruded from it. He reached to pull the covers over them, not wanting her to get cold as she slept. When he settled back down with her, her breath fell softly against his skin, quickly synchronising with his own. Absently, he kissed her forehead as the pull of sleep had them drifting off together.

* * *

Next update: Wednesday the 9th of September.


	8. Chapter 8 - Infiltration

EIGHT

INFILTRATION

Tony and Danielle woke to a scream, the high pitched sound resonating painfully through their ears. Tony shot up, groggy eyes seeing Pepper standing in his room. Her hand was clamped tightly over her mouth. Although she had been staring at the shattered window, her eyes darted to Tony and Danielle as they sat up.

'Tony what… happened?'

Her gaze locked onto Danielle, wider than before. She leant back against the doorframe, her voice shaky as she said, 'I know you. You can't be here, you can't…'

'Pepper what are you doing here?' Tony asked, motioning for her to turn her back as he climbed from the bed. He pulled pants on quickly, turning to Danielle. Her red eyes were glowing with a tumult of emotions that churned as she clutched the sheets to her chest. He could see her fear at being recognised. He watched it manifest in sparks that danced over her skin.

As he glanced between the two women, he knew his morning was only just beginning.

He went to Danielle, trying his best to sooth her. The sparks seared him but he ignored the pain, grasping her shoulders tight to steady her.

'It's okay,' he said, forcing her gaze up in a desperate attempt to stop her from lighting up the room, 'Danielle, it's going to be okay, I promise. It's just Pepper. Danielle, you can trust her. I know you're scared but don't blow up on me now.'

He held her gaze, not even daring to glance away until the sparks stopped, the light ebbing from her eyes.

'Right, Pepper,' he said, 'meet us in the lounge. We all need to have a talk.'

* * *

Danielle dressed quickly, her breath coming in short gasps with the residual fear that had filled her when Pepper's gaze had locked onto her. Deep down, a part of her knew that Tony was right, that she could trust Pepper, but avoiding recognition had become an instinct to her. For the briefest moment the seed of anxiousness within tortured her with regret, but she squashed it as quickly as it arose. She would never regret being with Tony.

She combed her hair with her fingers, the action soothing. She pulled it into a bun, one of her rings rolling from her fingers to secure it as she forced a deep breath into her lungs.

Tony held out his hand and she twined her fingers with his. His calloused grip was firm, grounding her as they left the half destroyed bedroom and walked through the mansion to the lounge. The wine glasses from the night before were still sitting on the table, the unfinished bottle still standing without a stopper, a reminder of the passion they had shared. As they got closer they could hear a bustle of movement in the kitchen, heard cupboards and draws being opened and closed in quick succession, almost as if someone were…

'Pepper are you cleaning up?"

She stood bolt upright as they appeared and a half smirk lit Tony's face.

'I didn't know how long you were going to be so I made a call to get the windows in your bedroom fixed today, and I know that the trash has to go out tonight, so I just thought that–'

'Pepper this isn't your job anymore.'

'I know,' she sighed, waving her hands awkwardly for a moment before she settled them at her sides, 'I just needed to do something.'

'It's been a tough morning for all of us, I know, but will you please sit down?'

She nodded, following them back to the couch. They sat together, Tony in the middle. A tense silence flowed over them for a moment before Pepper finally said, 'so obviously you're not dead Miss Brooker. Glad to see you. Your work was– is inspirational.'

Danielle felt her stomach tighten sickeningly before she nodded. 'Thank you, but, unfortunately, my work was not used as intended, which is why I was forced to fake my death.'

Pepper looked as though she would gasp, but she held it back, seeming to know that there was more to be said.

'Tony says that I can trust you, and as you have been a close friend of his for so long I am willing believe him. Obviously I didn't fake my death for the hell of it, and it has been hell,' Danielle said, 'I had to fake my death because I discovered what the APRDC was really doing with the technology that I was developing, that they were weaponizing it and selling it to the highest bidder. They still are.'

'That's why you asked me to cancel our contracts with them,' Pepper said to Tony, receiving a terse nod, 'that's why I came over here: to ask why. Their lawyers were trying to find a loophole to keep us bound to the contract that would counter the loophole I found out of it.'

'Stall them as much as you can,' Danielle said, 'at least until we find a way to expose them for the twisted, depraved men that they are.'

'Expose them?'

'I have been forced to hide for over two years after they spread the word that I had died in the explosion at their facility. They knew that if I had truly survived, that I would not dare surface without a way to destroy them. I believe we have it now.'

'But how did you even survive?'

'My own prosthetic heart,' she said.

'And your power…it comes from that, doesn't it? I saw the electricity on your skin before.'

Danielle nodded, 'an unintended side-effect, one that has proven to be useful despite how unusual it is,' she said, feeling her eyes light up, 'and for now that is all I will say on the matter until I have torn down every last inch of the APRDC.'

Pepper was startled by the violence that filled Danielle's gaze but did not move back, a determination radiating from her.

'What can I do?'

'Keep them distracted,' Tony said, 'draw as much attention of the CEO's, deputies, all of the higher ups, as much as you can. Conference call them, discuss business and contracts, anything that takes up a lot of time.'

She nodded, 'I can certainly do that. I'll do a little digging from our end as well, see what exactly we have been collaborating with them on. It might help.'

'Just be sure not to leave any traces. Do it only from the records you can access through Stark Industries,' Danielle said, 'they are careful, fearful of exposure despite their power and safeguards. And they should be.'

Tony reached for her, his grip tight on her hand.

'I think it's time to have a friendly chat with the APRDC.'

* * *

In the workshop Danielle and Tony gathered all of the files that they had collected on the APRD, boxing the physical copies and securing the digital copies on a hard drive so that Pepper could take them to her office within Stark Industries for safe keeping.

Pepper pulled Tony into a tight hug.

'Be careful and come back in one piece,' she said, squeezing him tighter for a moment before she released her hold. She stepped back and turned to Danielle.

'I look forward to seeing you again, Miss Brooker, in happier circumstances.'

'And you, Miss Potts,' Danielle said, inclining her head for a brief moment. She truly did hope that she would meet Pepper again. She believed that, had they met earlier in life, that they would have been good friends.

Danielle and Tony helped carry the boxes to Pepper's car before retreating back into the house, intending to prepare themselves. Danielle went back to her room, dressing quickly in well-worn leather pants and a dark-sleeved shirt before she donned a fitted leather jacket. She checked the sleeves, finding an extensive supply of nails and stars still tucked within, reassuring her. She checked the interior pockets as well before she selected a pair of boots, opting for the outward-steel capped ones that were often useful in a heavy fight. As she rose from the bed after lacing the heavy boots she tied her thick hair back in a ponytail, plaiting the length to keep it off her face.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror as her hands dropped from her hair, noting the red of her eyes once more. She hadn't worn her contacts for well over 24 hours, all because of Tony. He was not disgusted by the red that seemed to bleed from her irises and into her sclera like burst veins. He had called them beautiful.

She felt a smile break her lips at the thought but knew she could not dwell on the memories, not now. She shook off the thoughts and strode to the bathroom, fitting them quickly. She blinked rapidly to moisten her eyes as she adjusted to them, her vision instantly sharper as she stared once more at her reflection, her skin paler under the harsh bathroom light.

 _It's almost over_.

Her rings rolled up her arms and over her shoulders, the sensation cooling as the metal slid up her neck. It trickled over her face, her mask forming over her features, concealing her. Although she would not allow herself to get her hopes up, she could not help but wish that tonight would be her last behind the mask.

She walked back down to the workshop to meet Tony but found it empty. Hoping he wouldn't mind, she found the nearest empty table and grasped the top of it. Strips rolled up her skin, coating her chest, back and sides in an intricate network of armour.

'Ready?' he asked as he appeared from somewhere deeper within the workshop in a fitted body suit, obviously intended to be worn under the Iron Man suit.

She nodded as he walked to a clear area on the floor. He stood still and the floor appeared to break up around him, Danielle eventually realising that it was segmenting, a series of robotic limbs emerging with pieces of the suit. Each piece interlocked as she stared, fascinated by the movements. As the head pieces were formed around him, he grinned, blowing her a kiss before the faceplate was secured. She couldn't stop the smile that spread over her lips.

His steps clanked on the floor as he approached her. He was taller than her normally, but in the suit he towered over her so much that she almost had to crane her neck to look up to the mask.

'Are you sure?' he asked, his voice distorted slightly through the suit.

'It is time,' she said, reaching for him, grasping one of his hands. She traced her fingers over the top plate before smiling up at him. 'Be careful,' she said as she cupped the sides of the mask, pulling him down to press her mask gently against his, the metals singing at the touch. She heard him inhale a breath as if he could savour her through the barrier that separated them.

'You too.'

He wrapped his arms around her, holding as tight as he dared. She looped her arms around his neck, their legs twining together before he launched himself through the open ceiling and into the darkening sky.

* * *

They flew well above the APRDC complex, circling in the cover of darkness before Tony touched down as gently as he could on the roof of one the least patrolled buildings. They crouched low beside the stairwell. Danielle waited quietly beside Tony, knowing that he was waiting for a queue from Jarvis to enter the building. The AI would be providing carefully timed instructions for their infiltration.

Danielle looked up at Tony, his face hidden behind the Iron Man mask as adrenaline began to course through her. She could feel nervousness well deep in her belly, a churning knot that coiled tight _,_ but as she looked up at Tony and imagined his face behind the mask, his richly coloured eyes, his soft lips, she felt a calm ease over her skin.

 _I can do this,_ she thought, a grim determination welling within _, I have to do this._

She reached out to his arm. The metal was cool beneath her touch. As quickly as she dared she sent a current through her fingertips to carve a pattern into the arm. Even if she did not make it through the night, through the dangerous task they were about to undertake, maybe he would know how much he meant to her…

Tony tapped his fingers on the ground softly, the clicks alerting her to a warning. As the seconds ticked by they edged toward the door, opening it with the tiniest squeak before Danielle descended the stairs, her footsteps silent on the concrete. Tony was louder, but with Jarvis tapped into the video feeds and prior knowledge of the guards' routines, they knew they had exactly two minutes and 38 seconds to get down two flights of stairs to the bridge level which linked the various buildings of the complex. They moved quickly, following the carefully planned route to avoid the cameras.

'Jarvis,' Tony whispered, 'how is the loop feed coming along.'

'Well, Sir,' the AI responded, 'uploading now.'

They paused at the entrance to the bridge that would lead them to the main research building. Danielle glanced back, waiting for Tony's signal before she darted across and peered down the corridor. Without looking back, she signalled to Tony and he followed as quietly as the heavy suit allowed.

They turned the corner once Jarvis had assured Tony that the loop feeds were in place. Danielle moved quickly but her feet were heavier with each step as they approached the heavy security doors of the main lab. Danielle felt the sickening knot in her stomach clench tighter again, flaring with the potent memories that flickered in her mind. She shook herself, refusing to let herself get lost in her fear, but still her hands shook as he reached into her pocket for the handheld which Tony had given her. She plugged it in and watched as it decrypted the password.

She glanced down the hallway, knowing they still had time before the guard came back through the level, but still fearful of discovery. She had dreamt of getting to that door again, of finally having a chance to destroy the company that had tried so hard to destroy her.

She nearly sighed when the final characters of the password slotted into placed and the doors slid open. She quickly detached the handheld and slipped it back into her pocket as they entered the darkened lab, the doors sealing behind them.

'We've got seven minutes before they notice that someone has opened the lab,' Tony said, glancing down at Danielle before lighting the room with his suit, 'we've already got the documents at home, ready to be released. It's time to get something really damning.'

She nodded, saying, 'I hope you can take photos.'

'I've been filming,' he said, looking around the room.

They moved through quickly, Jarvis documenting each item they discovered. Danielle felt sick as she stared at the violent technology, the technology which had been developed with her hard work.

She stopped next to a prosthetic arm, pieces of her shattering as she stared at the mutilated pieces. A spring-loaded blade protruded from the elbow. Heavy plates lined the knuckles. She didn't dare reach for the arm, not wanting to leave fingerprints or accidentally activate the hidden gun that was tucked in the forearm of the weapon.

 _Weapons…_ she thought, her mind almost choking on the thought, _that's all they are now…_ Her fingers clenched tightly, her knuckles paling at the strain as small sparks began to ignite on her skin. _No one will ever get to experience what these were intended for_ , she decided, moving swiftly through the rest of the lab.

'Four minutes,' Tony said as they neared the end of the lab where four large, sealed canisters stood against the wall beside a curtained section.

'What are those?' she asked, even as a part of her began to answer.

Tony reached them first and scanned each of the labels that adorned the heavy canisters.

'Oh no,' he said, 'Danielle, I think.'

'Gas,' she said, tears finally welling in her eyes. She recognised the coding on the label, her breath shuddering from her until she felt she would never breathe again. She clutched her chest, a phantom heart attack searing through her as more memories assailed her.

Tony reached for her, grasping her shoulders.

'Danielle!' he said, turning her gently, 'Danielle, I can't lose you now. The only way this happens is if we get out of here. We've got the evidence we need.'

She stared into the eyes of the mask, nodding, shaking herself mentally. She focused on him again, centring herself.

'What about in there?' she asked, glancing to the curtained section of the room.

'No time,' he said, 'we've only got a couple minutes. We've got enough evidence without looking in there, or in any other lab.'

She nodded before turning sharply. He was right. Between the files they had been collecting and the footage they now had, there was plenty of evidence to take down the APRDC as long as they were careful about how they released it.

 _Two minutes,_ she thought as she strode quickly toward the door, _two minutes to get over the bridge and up to the roof, just as we planned._

Tony was beside her, his steps only pausing when Danielle stopped dead. She turned to look back at the curtained section, her body rigid as she stared at the white fabric. In the shadows of Tony's suit it appeared to move, the thoughts sending chills over her skin.

'What is it?'

'Nothing,' she said, turning back to the door.

She only made it a few steps before she stopped again, this time allowing the metal rings on her hands to coat her fingertips as she stared at the curtain again, watching as the fabric swayed.

'We're not alone,' she said, electricity sparking over her skin. The curtain had been drawn back at the corner to make a gap large enough for a man.

Tony turned with open palms, his repulsors at the ready as they watched the shadows. Danielle swivelled at the sound of footsteps, facing the numerous project tables at her side.

'We need to go,' she said, backing up, her eyes darting. They moved as quickly as they could toward the exit, Tony keeping watch as Danielle unlocked the heavy security doors. Tony was behind her. He scanned the room carefully.

'Jarvis, turn on thermal,' he said, scanning the back of the room as the vision loaded. He turned to check the tables where they had seen movement, noting nothing out of the ordinary. The tension created by their infiltration was getting to them, he concluded after one final look to the back of the room. He turned to Danielle, still believing that they were simply spooked until he glanced to the corner closest to the door.

'Down!' he screamed as he raised his repulsor to the crouched shape as it launched itself forward. He fired the pulse and they fell backwards.

Danielle shot through the door, Tony close behind her. She slammed her hand onto the close button, the doors groaning as they began to seal again. They sprinted through the building, Danielle turning as they reached the corridor that led to the enclosed bridge and Tony nearly barrelled into her as she stopped, but she was too focused on the sickening noise that followed them, the doors screaming as they were forced open again. Alarms roared to life, but still she stared, watching as a figured appeared. It was as tall as Tony in his Iron Man suit and in the dull security light of the building she saw metal glisten. At first she thought that it was another Iron Man suit, but as it stepped forward and light fell directly upon it, she realised that the reality was so much worse.

Metal was twisted into their thighs and biceps. As it flexed the prosthetic arms, a blade appeared at the elbow, the very same blade that she had noted on the arm that lay on the table at the lab.

Tony turned also, curses sounding from his suit as he gazed at the figure that moved toward them, faster and faster as it approached, so close to breaking into a run. He grabbed Danielle bodily, forcing her onto the enclosed bridge to stop her stare. He could hear her breath coming in broken gasps beneath her mask, her hands shaking as she ran ahead of him toward the staircase. He knew what she was thinking: they had taken her life work and turned it into a monster.

They heard a crash behind them and at the sound Tony glanced back, watching as plaster and brick collapsed in the corridor behind them. The figure had slammed into the wall but quickly righted itself in the cascade of debris.

Danielle bolted up the stairs, sending a crippling blast at the door. It exploded off its hinges and flew across the rooftop. Danielle skidded out of the exit, Tony reaching for her. She clung to his suit, but he barely had a hold of her when he lifted off, knowing they needed to move quickly as they heard another crash in the stairwell.

They rose slowly, Tony daring a glance down to see the figure below them, the distorted features staring up at him, calculating the distance. He knew that it had once been a man, but only a shell remained. There was not even a flicker of emotion within its gaze as it crouched low, springing up toward them. It latched onto Tony's leg and they swayed dangerously with the sudden weight.

Danielle screamed as it reached for her, its metallic fingers clamping tight around her ankle. Tony tried to hold tighter but it pushed against his leg, pulling Danielle down with it as it dropped back to the rooftop. It landed on its feet and Danielle crashed down beside it. Another cry wrenched from her at the impact. She rolled away, clutching her shoulder as she tried to escape.

'Danielle!' Tony screamed as he dropped back down. He charged the repulsor again, blasting it back toward the staircase as he heard footsteps ascending.

The guards.

He sprinted for Danielle, crouching to help her up. She still held her shoulder, her chest heaving with pain, her body shaking.

'Danielle.'

'I'm okay,' she said, breath short.

'No, you're not.'

'It doesn't matter anyway,' she said, dropping her hand to reach into her sleeve. She bit down on her lip at the pain that shot up her arm as she pulled a handful of nails from the sheaths.

She charged one and flung it at the figure. It exploded at its feet as it approached, but it did not falter as the guards emerged from the stairwell and fanned out to surround them.

'We know you are armed,' one shouted, 'surrender your weapons, now, and raise your hands!'

'Do as they say, Tony,' Danielle said through gritted teeth as she raised her hand slowly. The nails fell to the concrete where they clunked dully. He glanced to her in surprise but listened. Any plan he could think of to get them out would be noticed too easily by the guards, and he sensed they would shoot at the slightest provocation. He might be wearing a full suit of armour, but Danielle wasn't. He would get her killed if he was not careful.

'Raise your other arm,' the guard barked at Danielle.

'I can't,' she said bitterly.

'I said raise your arms and surrender your weapons.'

'I can't!' she screamed back, sparks beginning to radiate from her. The guards moved in tentatively as the sparks began to flare, their weapons trained on Danielle.

'As for my weapons, I think it's only fair if you surrender yours too.'

The guards faltered. They dropped their weapons as they began to vibrate violently, the metal twisting in their hands until it threatened to crush their fingers. Some pulled out handguns, the others staring in shock.

'What the–' the leader exclaimed, 'Prosthesis, apprehend the intruder.'

Without a hint of acknowledgement to the order, Prosthesis approached. Tony moved to block it and Prosthesis engaged, reaching straight for Tony's neck. It lifted him with crushing force and slammed him into the concrete as it reached for its thigh to retrieve a block. Tony rolled as Prosthesis attacked again, barely escaping whatever he intended to use the small block device for, but only for a moment. Prosthesis leapt toward Tony, slamming a heavy foot into the side of the Iron Man suit without a flinch, the metal of his foot as misshapen as Tony's armour, although he did not slow. Danielle could only watch as Prosthesis slammed the block into Tony's chest, releasing an intense electric charge that caused Tony and the Iron Man suit to arch away from the concrete, a pained cry sounding from within.

Danielle released a cry, lurching toward Tony as Prosthesis advanced, parts of his arm shifting to reveal a syringe. Danielle was prepared to destroy the metal limbs of Prosthesis but he turned too quickly for her injured body. He knocked her down and as she gasped for breath footsteps surrounded her. She was pinned to the ground by the guards, a broken cry escaping her as a needle was jammed into her neck. As her vision blackened she stared into the misshapen features of Prosthesis. She saw the prosthetic eye and rebuilt cheeks, and ears on the right side. She saw that no humanity dwelled within its dead gaze.

* * *

Next update: Friday the 11th of September.


	9. Chapter 9 - Containment

NINE

CONTAINMENT

The pounding in Danielle's head woke her slowly, her eyes watering as she forced them to open. The edges of her vision felt hazy and her eyes burned. She knew that the contacts had been damaged in the fight: they hadn't been able to regulate the blinding light of the operation lamp above her.

She slowly became more aware of the ache in her chest, the scarred skin above her heart prickling with pain. She could feel restraints on her wrists and ankles. Her breath was short and her heart was beating more rapidly than normal as she tried to look around. She could feel wires resting on her stomach, wires that were delivering erratic pulses that were interrupting her clockwork heart's function. She dared to turn her head to take in her surroundings. A machine was placed near the table and she was sure it was responsible for the disruption to her heart's function.

 _How?_ she wondered, laying her head back to try and dull the ache that throbbed through it. She tried to focus, almost squinting in her efforts, but her eyes widened as she realised why the light seemed distorted at the edge of her eyes.

She was surrounded by plexiglass sheeting. No conduction. No metal in reach except what lay in – or connected to – her heart, the use of which would be suicide. She was trapped, a plaything for the monsters she had hoped to destroy.

An edge of panic swelled within her, her stomach churning at the realisation. She desperately searched for a way out, a choked cry escaping her as her eyes locked on the table beside her, Tony's still form lay upon it. She had to believe he was just unconscious, despite the sheer electrical force that Prosthesis had delivered to his suit.

She pulled against her restraints, the cloth biting into her skin. Even as it tore her flesh she strained until a wave of dizziness washed over her, the interruptions to her heart's function increasing rapidly at her movements.

She knew that the wires were not simply attached to the outer layer: for the pulse to have such an effect on her, it would have to be linked directly to the inner workings.

She dared to lift her thumping head to look at her chest, seeing the edges of her torn shirt resting on her breasts. Blood smeared her skin where incisions had been made, but her reconstructed ribs remained. She had no idea how long that she had been out: they had likely had hours to navigate through to the internal structures.

She tried to use her power, to pull the metal around her into her hand. Her heart stuttered violently, but she forced herself to try harder in the hope that they had not stripped her fully, but her hope was in vain. No metal pooled in her hand: they had stripped her of every piece, from her mask to her heavy shoes. They had even ripped the studs from her ears. She could feel the crusts of dried blood where it had dripped down to her neck and dried in her hair. The only metal that remained was preventing her ribs from collapsing or beating inside her.

She strained harder against the bonds, tearing her exposed wrists further, burning. She felt stitches in the fabric shift, but she heard no tears.

 _No way out…_

She went limp when she heard the creak of hinges. Footsteps shuffled into the room and distorted voices spoke in shocked murmurs.

'Iron Man…'

'She's still alive…'

A hand landed heavily on the plexiglass that surrounded her and a voice shouted her name. She turned to face them. Dexter Samael stared back.

'I knew you were still alive, you little bitch,' he breathed, his yellowed teeth revealed by a sickening grin. His eyes scanned her body and she repressed the urge to spit at him, knowing it would do nothing but splatter on the plexiglass between them. Mark Leviathan and Lionel Drake peered over his shoulder. She stared back at them, lips set in a hard line despite the panic that filled her.

Her three former bosses were observing her, toying with her. She knew they intended to kill her, but they would want to break her first, find out all they could about her work. After all, she was already dead: there was no proof of her existence after the night of the explosion, and now they knew Tony was helping her.

 _Pepper._

She had been stupid. She had known from the beginning that it was too dangerous to bring people into it, but Tony had been so stubborn, so determined to help before he even knew the truth. It would only be a matter of time before her former bosses would be informed of Pepper's efforts to break the joint contract if they had not known already. They would connect her actions to Danielle and Tony's break in, and they would hunt her down. It would not be the first time they had passed off a death as an accident.

Rage boiled within her. She felt it burn in her gaze and spark on her skin in a violent array of light that arched against the plexiglass until the machine they had connected to her heart pulsed, breaking the build-up of energy. Despite the interruption to her power the smiles on their lips faltered and they each took a cautious step back. She could see her glowing red eyes reflected in Samael's gaze as he approached again.

'A neat little trick,' Samael said after clearing her throat, tapping on the plexiglass and glancing to the machine, 'but it won't help you.'

'Fuck you,' she spat.

'Feisty,' Drake hissed.

'I'm going to tear down every part of this facility,' she snarled, 'trapping me in a box won't save you. You know what I can do. You know I will find a way out of here before you can start all those little experiments you want to run.'

Their smiles faltered: she had struck a nerve. She racked her brain, calculating. She knew they would want her expertise, her knowledge. Experiments meant that they needed to learn something, maybe even fix something.

 _Fix something_ …

Prosthesis.

'Your little metal man isn't working right is he?' she jeered, 'he's thinking a little too clearly, isn't he? He's making you nervous. He's making you wonder if you should have put all those little weapons in the limbs you rebuilt so that he would be stronger, faster. Did you even put him under before you started to operate or did you just let him scream as you carved into him?'

'We lost our best prosthetic scientist,' Samael said, but his eyelid ticked, 'who best to learn from than the maker?'

'You'll learn nothing from me.'

Drake reached for the disruptor gleefully, turning the knob. Her heart stuttered to an agonizing stop and Danielle arched against the pain that rippled through her. She tried to choke in a breath, her lungs only filling when her heart began to beat weakly within her chest again.

'Oh… we can learn many things from you.'

His sickening grin returned as he looked beyond the box that contained her to the table on which Tony lay unconscious. He strolled around the box, tapping along the lid as he went before he dipped his hands into his pockets. He stared at Tony, his pace leisurely as he came to stand on the far side. He tapped the helmet, glancing to her as he said, 'and so many more things from Mister Stark.'

She barely hid her snarl. She could not let on that Tony was important to her: it would be her only chance to save him.

'Not only did you bring us your most valuable innovation, but you have also gifted us with Iron Man,' he said, 'as if you're trying to repay us for all the awful problems you caused us when you left.'

'You deserved everything you got.'

'So tough, Danielle. You think you're going to get out of this, that you'll survive, but we're going to rip that little heart out of your chest,' he said, tapping against Tony's helmet once more, his form lifeless on the table, 'and the hero? Well, he's just too drugged up to save you'

 _But I can save him_.

She stayed as still as she could manage as she focused her power. Her skin crawled as she leeched the metal from her ribcage. Piece by piece it pushed through the break in her skin and rolled down her stomach, pooling under her flattened palm. She left only enough to support her ribs. If they collapsed she would have no hope of protecting Tony.

'I don't need saving.'

Samael chuckled. He strolled back around the table to stand by beside the box and the machine.

'Oh, Danielle. No one even knows you're here, do they? No one but Tony Stark here knows that you're alive, do they? And my, my, with that mask? Why, he doesn't even know who you are, does he? No one will ever miss you.'

'You missed me.'

Tiny specks of charged metal rolled from beneath her hand, burning white hot to ignite the restraints. She ripped her arm free, ignoring the burns on her arm as she formed the metal into a knife to cut her ankles free.

Drake lunged from the machine. She couldn't disconnect herself from it in time, his hand reaching for the knob. He increased the pulse and her vision blackened. Her eyes still burned from the contacts, the agony intensifying under the surge. She gathered the metal in her palm, reaching blindly for the sides of the box. Her hands hit hard and she let it stream along the upper edge of the plexiglass before ducking low. The lid exploded above her and she heard a cry as it crashed down on Leviathan. The other bosses stumbled away. She ripped the contacts from her eyes and her vision returned. She rose to her knees.

She needed metal, the closest source.

She pulled on the wires of the box, dragging the machine and table toward her. Drake stared at her, eyes wide.

'It'll kill you.'

She raised her gaze to his, the red sparking violently.

'I'm already dead.'

Her hand touched the cool metal and the outer layer coiled toward her. She was directly connected to the electricity grid, directly connected to every device within the facility. She felt power surge within her, building even as she felt the pulses destroying the chip that controlled her heart. If she released the power she had coiled into her body there would be nothing left to keep her heart pumping.

But everything they had mutilated, everything of hers that they had touched with their greed and devastation would be destroyed.

 _I've died once. I can do it again._

The surge ripped through the building, the facility shaking as the transformers and substations that powered it exploded. The operating lights above her shattered with the force of the surge and glass raining down around her. Drake reached to shield his eyes, staggering toward the door as the room was plunged into darkness, but only temporarily, alarms sounding as generators kicked in. Only a few security lights had survived the surge, a heavy shadow drowning the room.

'Soldier!' Samael shouted from behind her, panic filling his voice, 'kill her!'

The door through which Drake had made his hasty retreat was ripped from its hinges. Prosthesis stalked into the room, his dark, deadened eyes locking onto her. Its footsteps were heavy on the tiled floor, clunking menacingly as it approached. She desperately ripped a piece of metal from the machine, charging the shard in her hand, knowing that there was no other option.

'I'm sorry.'

She threw the metal, the shard embedding deep in Prosthesis' chest, sparking angrily before it exploded. The force ripped through flesh and metal alike and the heavy steps faltered. It stared at her, the brain within taking control for the briefest moment as the computer controlled by the bosses burned. She swore that for the briefest moment relief filled the dark gaze before Prosthesis dropped to its knees with a heavy thud that broke the tiled floor, the rest of the body crumpling.

Sirens sounded in the distance and she knew that there would be no escape for the bosses. The facility had been opened wide by her attack. They would catch Drake before he reached the outer complex, would find Leviathan unconscious on the floor in a damaged room.

Samael…

She could feel her heart failing. Her skin felt clammy, her body shaking as she forced herself to turn toward the remainder of the three men who had taken her life from her. She ripped the wires from the machine, her hand gripping the plexiglass side as she pushed herself up and over the edge. She dropped to the floor, a sharp cry escaping her as she landed hard on the tiled floor with a smack. She forced herself to her feet, stumbling as she stepped with heavy, feet. Sparks still danced on her skin, but they were diminishing with every step, each one absorbed by a beat of her dying heart.

Samael backed himself against the wall, the man who had believed himself so powerful cowering before her gaze.

'Don't kill me,' he said, his voice shaking with every word, 'it's… that's too easy. You'll never get what you want back. I can give that to you. I can. I can make this right. I can fix this.'

Her lips twisted sardonically. 'Why would I kill you?' she asked, 'that was never the plan, not when you've got all those war crimes tucked under your belt. If I'm really lucky, some country will demand that you be extradited and they'll do all the work for me. Or you'll be torn apart by the authorities as they fight over who gets to take the biggest chunk of your flesh as payment for the damage you have caused. Either way your life is over, and I don't even have to touch you.'

He opened his mouth again to bear his yellow teeth and her leg shot out, connecting hard with his chin. His eyes rolled back and his head lolled, his body going limp in unconsciousness.

Her vision blackened again, longer this time. She fought against the weight in her chest and head, her legs stumbling. She nearly fell backward, barely keeping herself from collapsing. She turned to Tony, reaching for him and dragging herself along the table, her legs shaking, struggling to hold her weight. She leant hard against the metal, reaching for the mask to rip it from his face.

He was so still. She leaned over him, a sob of relief ripping through her when she felt a gentle exhalation caress her skin. She had to wake him, but her clouded mind failed her. She touched his chest and gasped at the spark that shocked her palm. The arc reactor glowed in the dim room, the light calling to her. She lifted her palm, staring at the torn skin on her wrist, at the scarred skin on her fingertips.

Sparks rolled down her arm, her heart stuttering as she gathered every last beat within her hand before she slammed it into the chest of the suit. She felt the last drops of her powers surge through his suit.

He arched from the table with a broken gasp. His eyes shot open, his gaze locking onto hers as her vision dimmed, the red dull and dark. Her heart stilled within her chest, her hands losing their grip on the table.

'Run,' she whispered before she collapsed to the cold tiled floor.

* * *

Tony's chest heaved within the suit as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. He shot up, throwing himself off the table to drop down beside her. He pulled her gently into his arms and she hung limply, her body painfully still. He stared intently at her, her bloodied chest lifeless beneath his gaze. Wires still protruded from her skin, wires that he knew had to be connected to her heart. He scanned the room, taking in the damaged machine with the matching wires. At that moment he knew: she had sacrificed herself to draw attention to the facility, to the damning evidence that her broken and beaten bosses would not be able to cover up.

She had sacrificed herself to keep them away from him.

He strode toward the broken door, tucking her tight against his chest as he sprinted down the hall. Alarms and sirens sounded throughout the facility. He needed to get out without being seen.

He clomped up the first set of stairs he found, staying out of sight as heavily booted feet pounded nearby, voices shouting out commands to clear the building. The stomping faded and he pushed himself further up through the building until he reached the roof. He tucked her head against his shoulder, protecting her as he threw his full weight against the door, the hinges snapping. He rushed through, taking off as soon as he broke into the open air.

His face burned as cold wind lashed at his skin as he shot through the black night. He felt a panic seize his chest, fear trickling through him. He had to believe that he could save her.

He dropped down quickly, screaming for Pepper as he raced to the clearest workshop table, his arm sweeping out to clear debris from it as he set her down.

'Jarvis, I need every piece of medical equipment we have, now!'

His robots rolled to him. He ripped off as much of his suit as he could manage, the pieces falling around him as they unhinged from his body. He kicked the pieces aside in his frustration, his hands shaking as he wiped blood from her skin and connected the heart monitor to her chest. Jarvis brought up the monitor on the screen beside him and his chest constricted at the thin line that appeared.

He heard the rapid click of Pepper's heels on the stairs. He heard a small cry escape her lips as she stopped at the base of the stairs.

'Tony?'

'Pepper, get the gloves, top drawer to your left,' he said.

Pepper darted toward the drawer, rummaging quickly in it before she rushed to Tony's side. Her eyes locked on Danielle's bloodied chest as Tony took the box from her hands, desperately pulling a pair on. He stared at his shaking hands for a moment, nearly startling when Pepper squeezed his shoulder tight. He looked to her and for the briefest moment their gazes met. She nodded and reached for a pair of gloves.

'We have to get her heart beating,' he said, 'Jarvis, I need you to scan her heart. We need to know what that machine did to her.'

'It would appear they connected her heart directly to an EMP device. It has significantly damaged the inner workings of her heart.'

A model of her heart appeared beside the silent heart monitor.

'Pull it apart,' Tony demanded, 'show me the damaged pieces.'

The image broke into individual pieces, rotating slowly, and for the first time since Danielle had dropped to the floor beside him, he felt hope. All but one of the mechanical pieces remained intact.

'Jarvis, we need part number 339-S. Use the vibranium for the shell, you know what to do with the rest. Two minutes.'

'Sir.'

He heard the distant whir of part makers. He reached for the kit that Butterfingers had brought to him. He pulled the scalpel from it as Pepper adjusted a lamp. She sprinted to stand opposite him, following his directions as he carefully sliced into Danielle's chest.

'Oh god, her ribs,' Pepper breathed. She had syphoned so much from them that only a sliver of each rib remained, barely enough to prevent a total collapse.

'We can rebuild them, we need to get to her heart,' he said as he began to push beneath her skin. He unscrewed the removable pieces of the metal ribs, setting them aside on the table before he turned his attention to the protective layer that surrounded her heart. He could hear Pepper's breath hitch, her worry filling the air around him as he carefully breached it. He worked to remove the wiring that still protruded from her heart, wiring they had connected directly to the inner workings after forcing through the insulation layer that protected the chip within. He felt sweat break over his skin as he gently extracted the wires, calling to Dummy to retrieve the electronic parts which had been damaged. He replaced each one meticulously, repairing the chip and insulating layer.

Butterfingers returned from the machinist workshop at Jarvis' direction, holding the final part, the very core of her clockwork heart. He removed the damaged piece, tossing it aside before he placed the vibranium carefully. He held his breath, hearing a gentle click as it slid into place, followed by a mechanical whirr.

'Quick,' he said, closing the protective layer and replacing the depleted rib section that he knew she would be able to repair herself. He barely kept his hands from shaking, hope blooming within him as he and Pepper stitched her chest up.

He glanced to the monitor, the thin line taunting him.

'It's not working,' he breathed, 'why?'

'Tony…' Pepper whispered. She felt her eyes burn with tears as he stared at the monitor.

He stalked away from the table, ripping his gloves off, pacing.

'What does she need,' he said, over and over, 'how can I jump start a clockwork heart?'

'Sir.'

'Not now Jarvis.'

'Sir,' the AI said insistently, much sterner this time.

'Tony you said jump start,' Pepper said, eyes wide as she grasped his arm, drawing him back toward her.

'She depleted her stores of energy when she destroyed the facility,' he said, pacing faster. He filled his mind, trying to think of a solution. _How would she fix it?_ He thought as memories flashed within, back to the night that he had set her on the very table on which she lay, _how would she get it beating again? How would she_ –

'She absorbs electricity!'

He grabbed an extension cord from a drawer and sprinted to the closest power point, connecting it before he darted back to the table. He picked up a piece of rubber matting and looked around desperately, eyeing – of all things – a letter opener on his desk.

'It'll do,' he growled, jamming it into the power point before he pressed the metal directly to her chest.

* * *

Next update: Monday the 14th of September.


	10. Chapter 10 - Heartbeat

TEN

HEARTBEAT

Her body arched at the surge, and the line turned to a spike. As power flowed into her body the spikes continued, growing until sparks darted over her skin. He could feel electricity crackle around him as the sparks multiplied. They rolled straight to her chest, disappearing beneath her bloodied skin. He could feel a charge building in the air around him.

'Pepper, get back,' he said, 'get behind something and don't touch anything metal.'

She didn't argue.

Tony held on to the last moment, only pulling back when he was sure that her heart would beat again without the surge. He released his grip on the metal on her chest and dropped low, covering his eyes. The monitor was a blur of spikes, her skin glowing. The room was plunged into darkness as her body drew on the power of the house and electricity surged from her like a vicious crack of lightning, a clap like thunder sounding that hurt Tony and Pepper's ears. Items on tables shuddered from the shockwave, a few pages floating from the tables that surrounded her, rustling for only a moment before the room was entirely still, calm after a storm.

In the silence, he heard the monitor blip, but it was the shaky breath that had him crawling back to the table. He reached up with the rubber matt. He lifted the metal from her skin and pulled it from the power cord before he tossed them both away. He leant over the table, reaching for her as lights flickered back on. He cupped her pale cheeks in his hands and flinched at the sparks that licked at his fingers, but he refused to let go. He brushed his thumbs over her smooth skin, his chest tight as her eyes shot open.

He barely made it out of the way before she shot up, her breath coming in heavy gasps, terror filling her darkened eyes until she met his gaze. He reached for her. He wrapped her in his arms and he felt her fingernails dig deep into his sides, the biting pain filling him with relief.

'You're safe,' he whispered, his hands entwining in her hair.

'I was dead, wasn't I?' she asked, pulling back from him, catching his gaze. Her eyes were glowing, the red reassuringly bright.

'Maybe for a little while,' he said, his fingers brushing over her chest, 'but I wasn't going to let you stay that way.'

Pepper rushed over, a cautious smile on her lips that Danielle returned.

'Are you okay?' she asked, her pale eyes hopeful.

'Yeah,' Danielle said, easing her feet over the edge of the table, a grimace coating her lips as her stitches pulled tight, 'I am.'

Tony and Pepper helped her to her feet, walking her carefully over to the kitchenette. They sat her gently on the couch and Pepper rushed to get some warm water and a cloth.

'I'll get you some clean clothes,' Tony said, but she caught her hand when he tried to pull away.

'Is it over?' she asked, her voice breaking slightly.

He glanced to the screen across from them, the monitor flashing as he said, 'TV on, news.'

It instantly switched to a 24-hour news channel, and the images that filled the screen had her holding her breath. Police and fire crews were being recorded at the complex, a reporter was explaining that a power surge had caused a severe disturbance at the facility which had destroyed all electronic elements and disabled the heavy security of the APRDC, resulting in a mass response. Dark smoke billowed from some sections of the complex behind the reporter and there was movement all around as police directed the evacuation. A reel of text scrolled along the bottom of the screen, her breath hitching as she read the names.

 _Dexter Samael, Mark Leviathan and Lionel Drake arrested on scene._

She felt tears well in her eyes, a sob breaking from her. Her chest ached, but not from her most recent heart surgery. She was free. Finally free.

Tony pulled her into his arms, holding her as her shoulders shuddered. He looked up as Pepper bustled over, stopping in her tracks as she glanced at the TV, then to Danielle. She caught Tony's gaze again as she stepped closer, placing a bowl of warm water and the clean cloth on the table in front of the couch.

Tony nodded, mouthing, 'thank you.'

A smile spread over her lips. She walked quietly away, disappearing up the steps to leave them in peace.

Tony reached for the cloth, dipping it into the bowl. He rubbed her chest gently, dabbing at the blood that coated her skin. The cut was raised but neatly closed, despite how much his hands had been shaking.

'I hope you don't mind, but, when I fixed the damage to your heart I added a little something to it,' he said as he rubbed in gentle circles. He felt her shift her head on his shoulder, her breath falling softly against his neck.

'One of the core components had been damaged, a piece that I believe is what allows you to store your power as you do,' he said, dropping the cloth back on the table to lean back, her head resting on his chest, 'it… it seemed so familiar, and I realised why.'

She glanced up, watching as he brushed his fingers over his chest.

'It may not be an arc reactor, but the concept of power generation is quite similar. Mine keeps shrapnel from reaching my heart, and also allows me to power my suit. Yours allows you to store and utilise power on massive scales without ill effects to your body. You nearly wiped out the power grid when I shocked your heart back into motion.'

'What did you add?'

'Vibranium,' he said, tapping the Arc reactor in his chest again, 'it's the same metal that is in my chest, keeping me alive. I figured it could help you too.'

She reached for his hand. The feel of his calloused fingers in her hands filled her with warmth, a sensation of safety. She placed his hand against her chest. He could feel the hum of power and the sturdy beat of her clockwork heart.

'You more than helped me,' she said, 'you didn't have to save me, Tony.'

'I did,' he said, cupping her cheek, 'you used the last of your power to get me out of there. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to… I've always been the one fighting. I never thought anyone would be willing to save me.'

'For someone so smart, you're a total dumbass,' she said, dragging him closer. She claimed his lips and melted into his embrace, but a pained gasp escaped her lips. He pulled back, his forehead against hers.

'Let's get you cleaned up,' he said. He tucked his arms under her leg and back, scooping her into his arms to carry her out of the workshop and up the stairs. She did not protest, instead wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him tighter as he carried her through his bedroom and into the ensuite.

He placed her gently on her feet, his hands absently rubbing her shoulders before he helped her strip her torn shirt. His brow tightened as his eyes fell upon her skin, upon the dark blotches where bruises were beginning to blossom. He reached to touch the mark on her rib, his fingers a feather light caress against the mark.

'They took your armour off only so they could beat you,' he whispered, and he felt the anger in his words.

'It doesn't matter anymore,' she said, reaching for his chest, 'they're going away for a long time. We've made sure of that.'

She gripped the bottom hem of his shirt and he quirked an eyebrow at her as she lifted it to reveal the tanned skin beneath. He pulled it over his head, dropping it beside him as he reached for her. He helped her out of the rest of her clothes before his joined the growing pile. His hands sought her skin, his body longing to hold her, to be reassured by her warmth. Colour was returning to her cheeks, her skin losing the pallor of her near death experience.

As they stepped into the shower the water came on instantly, the room quickly filling with steam. She was still unsteady on her feet, her knees shaking beneath her.

'I've got you.'

She leant back into his chest under the hot spray and a smile spread over her lips as his arm wrapped tight around her waist. He lifted each of her arms, carefully checking them for cuts and bruises. He gently washed her bloodied knuckles, feeling the barest flinch from her as he circled each digit. Once he was sure he had been over every inch of her skin he turned her to face him, drawing her tight against his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder, and for a moment he was sure he heard her whisper his name.

He placed a kiss against her temple, wanting to believe that she had said the words he longed to hear, but he knew that it was just an exhausted fantasy, his mind playing tricks on him.

'Tony.'

He glanced down, brushing a thumb over her cheek, 'yes?'

'I want to see my brother,' she whispered, pulling back to catch his gaze, 'when I know that the APRDC has been broken down and when I've healed a little.'

His chest constricted and he lashed himself for the selfish thoughts that filled him.

'Of course.'

They stepped out of the shower, Tony close behind her, still wary of her shaking legs. He wrapped a plush towel around his waist before he placed one over her shoulders, helping her dry her back.

'Thank you,' she said, glancing up at him when she turned around. He pushed her hands down gently, revealing her chest so he could gently tape a pad over the wound to protect the stitches. She glanced down as he gently brushed his fingers over the tape.

'I wouldn't want him to see me like this.' She glanced to the mirror and with a determined look she dropped the towel from her body. He caught the way she examined herself, how she noted the angry marks that covered her body, the slightest grimace pulling at her lips.

'With some of the energy I absorbed tonight, maybe some of the bruises won't be so bad in a couple of days.'

'You're beautiful.'

She turned to him, a gasp escaping her as he swept her from her feet once more. He strolled back into the bedroom, the covers still swept back from the previous morning. He placed her on the silky sheets, his towel flung across the room before he settled in beside her. She tucked herself against his chest, her body moulding to his, desperate to feel the heat of the other wrapped in their embrace. Her damp hair was cool against his chest as she pressed her ear to it, her fingers tracing circles over his skin as she listened to the steady beat of his heart.

'I need you to know something,' he whispered against her skin.

She glanced up at him. He tucked her hair behind her ear in a soft caress and she heard his heart quicken as she asked, 'what?'

'I was too scared to tell you before, but tonight I nearly lost you… I love you, Danielle,' he whispered, so softly and with a hint of nervousness that made her heart melt. She settled tighter against his side, her arm squeezing as hard as her injured body would allow. Her fingers dug into his ribs as before and he cradled her against him, knowing that he would never lose her again.

'I was too scared too, and,' she said, 'I love you too, Tony.'

He shifted until their noses touched, his hand sweeping over her rib. He claimed her lips, his kiss tender, lingering. He pulled her as tight against his chest as he dared, her breath falling softly on his neck. He listened to her steady exhalations and felt her relax against him as she fell asleep in his arms.

Relief filled him at the realisation that she was finally safe. He would find her brother as soon as she was ready, have him brought to the home. She would no longer have to hide from him to keep him safe. She would finally have her family back. She would be happy. He imagined her smile, the delightful curve of her lips that he craved, that he knew he would see in her eyes without being edged with the fear of her happiness being ripped away.

Filled with the image of her smile and surrounded by the warmth of her embrace he drifted with her.

* * *

Her stomach fluttered with nerves. She wrung her hands together, pacing in the lounge, back and forth, back and forth. She barely resisted the urge to chew off her fingernails, instead tucking her arms around herself before the temptation to spin the metal bangles around her arm – gifts from Tony – became too strong.

Her body ached in so many places but when she had looked in the mirror only an hour before she had been sure that the cuts along her chest were already showing signs of healing.

She nearly jumped at the footsteps that sounded behind her, but Tony's smile reassured her as he came to stand before her. He squeezed her shoulders gently.

'Ready?'

'Not really,' she admitted, reaching up to trace the edge of the arc reactor that glowed beneath his shirt, 'but I need this. I know it.'

He took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. His grip was reassuring, grounding her as she heard the click of heels approaching. She could hear voices talking softly and held her breath.

'Miss Potts, I appreciate your hospitality, but I can't help but wonder why Mister Stark would want to see me.'

Tony squeezed her hand tighter. Her bruised knuckles burned but she squeezed back. Her nervousness was tangible in the air around them but he could also feel the tingle of excited sparks dance across the back of his hand and up his arm. He would never get enough of the electricity that danced between them in every way.

'It's not my place to explain,' Pepper said, the footsteps closer now, rounding the corner.

Danielle felt Tony wince as her grip became a vice.

Pepper rounded the corner. A tall man followed close behind, his neat hair chestnut brown, his features so similar to Danielle's that there was no denying who he was.

He froze at the edge of the living area, the room deafeningly silent until all Danielle could hear was blood rapidly pulsing through her. He nearly stumbled down the steps toward her and she pulled from Tony's grasp. She felt tears burn in her eyes as he wrapped her in a bone breaking embrace. Pain rippled through her but she was too happy to care, tears falling freely from her eyes as he lifted her off her feet. His chest heaved with a sob as he kissed her hairline, his hand cradling the back of her head.

'Danni,' he whispered, his voice breaking, 'I thought… God, I was so afraid that you were dead.'

'I'm sorry, Alex. I had to keep you safe. I couldn't let them have anything to use against you,' she said, grip so tight around his neck that she feared she may choke him, but she could not let go.

'I know, I know. You're safe; that's all that matters.'

He pulled back from her, grasping her cheeks. 'I saw the APRDC on the news. All your old bosses, they've been arrested. More charges have been announced with every update. It's an international scandal,' he said, 'you said you were going to make them pay, and… you have. It's over, isn't it?'

'It will be,' she said, smiling up at him.

'Does… does this mean that you can come home?'

'I–' she started, glancing to Tony, 'I am home.'

Alex followed her gaze and noticed the light in his eyes. He offered his hand and Tony grasped it firmly, a mutual understanding passing between them.

'Thank you,' he said, the simple words carrying so much meaning.

Danielle glanced to Tony, a small smirk crossing her lips. She took her brother's arm and pulled him toward the balcony. The air that surrounded them was warm. The sun had set and storm clouds were rolling in toward the cliff face, blackening the sky until no stars shone through.

'There's something I can finally show you,' she said, stepping away from him. She leant on the balcony as she felt the first sparks ignite in the air around her, electricity tingling over her skin.

Tony and Alex stayed under cover as rain fell in heavy drops, quickly soaking her clothing. Alex went to approach Danielle but Tony grasped his arm, shaking his head at the raised eyebrow he received. He shrugged but kept his hand on Alex's shoulder until he was sure that no further steps would be taken. He had experienced Danielle's light show firsthand, knew just how fascinating but frightening it could be.

As sparks danced over her skin she could feel the gazes on her back. They brightened as the storm rolled closer, the first strikes landing in the bay ahead. The electricity excited her, her body energised with every reaching strike ahead of her. It flowed through her, heating her skin and warming her body.

Alex stepped back toward the house as the strikes came closer, but Tony's gave him a reassuring glance as Danielle raised her arms. The vibranium bangles that Tony had made for her rolled to her wrist and formed caps over her fingertips. They sang as she rolled her fingertips together, sparks spiking into the air as lightning rained down around the mansion.

She unleashed the charge within her, electricity sparking from her in a thick arc that met the stormy clouds above. A thrill of sensation rushed through her at the release, at the electricity that reached for and from her in the night. She absorbed every bolt that reached the mansion, absorbed more energy than she had ever been able to keep within her heart before releasing it into the abyss that gaped before her.

For the first time in so long, she could be herself. She could be with the people she loved so dearly without fear. She had her brother back and knew that she would never have to say goodbye to him and wonder if she would ever see him again. She could feel Tony's gaze on her back, the gaze of the first man she had ever truly allowed herself to love and be loved by in return. She no longer had to hide.

She was free.

* * *

 _One Month Later_

It was quiet in the workshop, the only sound to be heard was the light tinkering of tools on armour. Tony fidgeted with the pieces of armour he had kicked from his body as he had been trying to revive Danielle, working to salvage any pieces that he could.

He picked up one of the arms, noting the scratches in the paint and metal from the fight with Prosthesis. He brushed some of the grit from it and a mark caught his eye: a small heart was etched perfectly into the armour, the clean lines leaving no doubt in his mind.

He smiled as he heard soft footsteps pad down the stairs toward him. The rich aroma of fresh coffee wafted toward him and the air sparked in anticipation of her arrival. He could hear her humming, and when he turned his chair to look to her she smiled wickedly, her red eyes filling with sparks when her gaze fell on him.

Warmth filled his heart, the heart that would always belong to her.

THE END


End file.
